


A Distant Light, A Growing Darkness

by StarlitQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Elvish Medicine, F/M, Healing, Love Story, Magic, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitQueen/pseuds/StarlitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving a horrific tragedy, human-raised Elf, Farryn, finds her new home in the kingdom of Mirkwood. With the aid if her extraordinary healing abilities, Farryn finds happiness and friendship within the Kingdom's great halls. But she also catches the eye of King Thranduil who she thinks to be cold, unfeeling and at times terrifying. <br/>But in time she learns the true nature of the Elvenking and discovers that she not only wants to help him heal the pain if the past, but also that she cannot help but love him. Her bliss is short lived when a dragon reappears after years of slumber, leaving a town in ashes and a land on the brink of war.  She leaves her beautiful home and the King she adores to offer her services to the people of Laketown. Though it's proximity to a dwarf king gone mad and a treasure beyond her wildest imagination may put her in danger far greater than she realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title in Progress!  
> Clearly I have a horrible Thranduil addiction because the damn woodland sprite is the only thing I can write about anymore. Thanks everyone for putting up with my apparently endless obsession. Hopefully it brings you some enjoyment.   
> I plan on this story being a long one so forgive me if it takes a while to update it.   
> It will be several chapters before the company of Thorin Oakenshield shows up but they will show up I promise!

I had never been to a proper elven kingdom before. I was born 823 years ago in the human town of Grath. An uncommon birthplace for an elf. Of course, I did not know that. For the first few years of my life I was completely unaware that I was anything other than a mortal child. Only when the other children I played with began to age, the way all humans do, did I notice something was different about me.

It was that night my mother and father told me I was of elven birth. Of course, my parents were both elves who had lived in Grath for the past thousand years caring for its residence and those in the nearby towns. My mother was a great healer, great even by elven standards. As soon as I knew my true birthright she began teaching me in the ways of her craft.

"I want you to understand why we allowed you to think you were a mortal child." My mother pulled me into her lap on a day that I had been particularly sulky. She petted my long hair, which was silvery white. I now knew the reason for the unusual color of my hair, why my skin never darkened even after hours in the sun, and why I felt drawn to the light of the stars. "We wanted you to grow up with the human children, not just so you would have proper companionship, but so you could also understand their ways. Understanding them is an important part in helping them."

"They will not hate me because I am not like them?" I asked.

"Of course not precious. They have always known what you are, what a wonderful gift you are. They will be kind to you just as they have always been kind to me, and to your father when he joined me here."

My father rarely spoke of his life before he met my mother. Not that it was an unpleasant life by any means, he simply says that his life did not truly begin until he had found her.

He lived in an elven kingdom hidden far away from the world. He was a talented blacksmith hand delivering an elaborate ceremonial sword to a powerful elf lord in another kingdom. He, and company, stopped at the small inn in Grath. It so happened that my mother was there as well. The wife of the innkeeper was with child but something had gone wrong during the birth. The innkeepers wife would not stop bleeding and the newborn child, though alive, would not open his eyes or cry.

Using mortal healing techniques, my mothers skilled hands were able to stop the bleeding of the innkeepers wife. But it was how my mother saved the silent babe that entranced my father. My mother took the baby outside into the clear autumn night. The moon was new so the only light came from the stars. In a way that to this day my father still cannot explain, my mother took the gentle light of the stars into herself and was then able to give light to the baby. By brining light, she was able to give life. The baby began to cry instantly.

After mother and child were soundly sleeping, my mother left the inn. My father followed her to her modest home on the outskirts of the small town. 

"Fair maiden please," he'd spoken. " I come from a kingdom of great healers and yet I have never seen such skill as yours. I am in awe, Milady. And it would please me greatly if you would allow me to make your acquaintance."

My mother was charmed by the strange man. And it had been years that she had last been in the company of another elf. She welcomed him into her home. They talked all through the night and when the sun rose the next morning, my father sent his company on without him but with the ordered sword and a message to the king of his kingdom that he would not be returning. I loved hearing the story of my parents and I have yet to hear a story more romantic.

As a youngling, now knowing my true heritage, I threw myself into my mothers teachings, eager to be as wonderful and beloved as she was. The happiest day of my existence was the day I discovered I had inherited her magical abilities. Though I could not yet heal with one gentle touch the way she could, I now knew that one day I might be able to.

I soon became grateful for the way my parents had let me live my childhood. The children I had grown up with saw me not as an immortal being, but as a human just like them. I was not just someone who could soothe their ailments but I was also a friend. The first time one of my childhood friends passed on from old age I was distraught beyond comfort. After days of isolation, wondering why my family chose to stay in one small human town doomed to watch their loved ones weaken with age, I finally confronted my mother.

"Loosing a mortal friend is a difficult part of our lives," my mother had told me. "It is something that, I'm afraid, will never become easier to experience."

"Then why suffer this way?" I asked through my tears.

"Because I made a promise long ago, a promise I will one day pass on to you if are willing. But that will come another day. Now today, you must realize that the friend you've lost is not truly gone. He was a much beloved man with a wife, many children, and many many grandchildren that are still alive and well. And if you go to them, you can celebrate his life with them. And I'm sure you could tell them a story or two about him that will bring a smile you their faces. And in doing that, you will feel him in the air around you and you will understand that the dead never truly leave us."

I did as my mother told me and went to his family. My mother was as wise as she was kind. In following her advice I was able to lessen the pain of grief for my friends family and for myself. I did this with every family when a loved one passed. It was a new kind of healing. I became a welcome sight in within the town. Even when no one was suffering ailments of any kind, I was invited into homes for tea and talk. The whole town of Grath had become my family. And I loved them with all of my being.

As for the promise my mother had spoke of the day my first friend passed on, I asked her about it every now and then for some months after his death.

"When the time comes, precious, I will tell you everything," she would always reply, stroking my silver hair which was now so long the ends brushed my heels as I walked.

I trusted my mothers words, I knew she had every intention of one day sharing with me all of the secrets of her world. But she never got the chance.

One night there was a terrible, bloody Orc raid on the town of Grath. It was a night of terror and screams. When the sun rose, Grath hardly existed anymore. I have very few memories of the actual raid. I heard the war cries of bloodthirsty monsters and the snarling of their wargs. I remember standing up, knocking over my chair with the intent on finding my parents and coming to the aid of the townspeople. My father, the blacksmith, had taught me how to handle swords, maces, axes, and daggers to some degree. I was not as skilled a fighter as I was a healer but I was not, by any means, defenseless. But before I took my first step prepared to defend my home, everything went black.

The next thing I remember was waking up, battered and bruised beneath a pile of charred rubble that I soon discovered was the remains of my family home. Every structure in Grath had been reduced to a pile of ash, wood and crumbled earth. There were bodies littered throughout the streets. Fewer than I expected to see. I did not know if that was a blessing or not.

I searched every home, every shop, everywhere where someone might've taken shelter but it was to no avail. Everyone was gone and I was alone. I returned to what was once my home. It was there that I let my grief and fear consume me. It was hours later when my father found me. I had never been so happy to see someone in my entire life. Like me, my father remembered nothing of the attack.

Unlike me, he must have made it out of the house before it collapsed for he had awoken within the woods that began at the far edge of Grath.

Mother was gone. The townspeople were gone. Grath itself was gone. We had heard about other Orc raids in faraway towns. Those who were not killed during the raid were taken as prisoners. Being taken prisoner to an orc tribe was far worse than death. My father and I both knew mother was gone. We would never see her again.

We floated through the surrounding towns. They knew us by reputation and gave us sat little help they could. My father took on work as a blacksmith and I tried to find a place as a healer but we never made enough to sustain us.

One day as we were traveling between towns we met another elf on the road. Fate smiled upon us that day, for that elf was an old friend of my father's. The elf had been traveling south from his home deep in the northern forests, recalling that my father resided Grath, he decided to pass through the town to say hello.

My father told him about the Orc raid and the loss of my mother.

"Dear friend," the elf said. "I cannot imagine the pain of your loss. You must come home to Mirkwood. I will have it arranged. A few miles west is the town of Kerriwind. Take a room at the inn until I send for you." The elf pressed a small pouch of gold into my father's palm. My father was an elf who prided himself on independence but even he did not refuse his old friend's generosity.

"We cannot travel to this place...Mirkwood...now?" I asked, not out of impatience but out of curiosity. I could not imagine a place we could only go to if we were sent for and escorted. The elf smiled kindly and explained.

"Mirkwood is a secure kingdom that has survived every hardship the world has hurled at it. One must gain proper permission to enter the kingdom. Without it, it's gates will remain barred to you. That is why you must wait. I will ride as soon as I acquire a mount. I will insist upon an audience with the King to allow you to return with your daughter."

"The King?" I gasped. Never in my life had I encountered true royalty. Now my future was in the hands of some faraway king.

"How is the King?" my father asked.

"Just as he was when you left," the elf sighed. My father let out a sigh as well.

"Is the King all right?" I asked.

"The King is an ancient, complicated being my dear," my father struggled to choose the right words. "He is impossible to justly explain to someone who has not yet encountered him."

"But you will," the elf interjected. "I hope to see you returned to Mirkwood within a fortnight."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn arrives in the Kingdom of Mirkwood and is brought before the King

And that is how I came to be where I am now, on the back of a glossy black horse surrounded by eight elven guards in beautiful golden armor. My father rode just ahead of me conversing with one of the guards. I felt no desire to speak to anyone. My horse was company enough for now.

"We are approaching the kingdom of Mirkwood," one of the guards at the head of our small company called back. I craned my neck, desperate for a g,ace if my new home. The massive gate was nearly impossible to distinguish from the impenetrable forest. I now understood why an escort was necessary. I would have never found the gate if I did not know where to look.

The path wove on through the trees. At times I completely lost sight of the towering gates. But soon the trees fell away revealing a short path to the grand entrance where two guards stood. They nodded to the leader of the guards that escorted us and the gates creaked open just enough for us to ride in single file. They closed just as the last guard rode through.

The kingdom of Mirkwood was built into the forests. Paths, homes and towers were etched from the wood. To me, looking upon it with a strangers eyes, the kingdom seemed like a vast, twisting labyrinth of wood.

"It's magnificent!" I gasped, unable to contain the first feeling of excitement I had felt in a long time. I heard the guard behind me chuckle.

We were brought to the stable where we dismounted. I leaned against the neck of my horse. "I hope to ride you again someday," I whispered.

"The King requests that you be presented upon your arrival," the guard spoke. "If you will please follow me."

"Now?" I murmured to my father. Until now I had completely forgotten about the king. I knew very little about royalty, but I knew that one did not meet kings after three days of riding with hardly any time to sleep let alone bathe or change.

"It would appear so," my father said. We followed the guard through the winding paths of Mirkwood. I looked around curiously, wishing I could stop and ask questions, learn about the place that was to be my home. Overhead, beautiful emerald leaves grew together to make a roof more beautiful than stained glass. I realized that I had been so busy looking upwards that I had fallen behind. I ran to catch up with my father. The other elves stared at me as I ran. Some smiled in confusion. Others looked upon me as if I were a dirty dog that wasn't supposed to be inside.

We walked on and on. I thought to myself that I would never be able to memorize the slopes and curves of the halls. But what a wonderful place to be lost within!   
Never had I seen a place so beautiful. Every way I turned there was something exquisite to look at whether it be a piece of art or the gown of an elf maiden. A servant passed by holding a large platter of plump fruits. Even the food was beautiful.

We were passing through a smaller hallway. The ceiling overhead was made of wood rather and leaves and was lower to our heads. There were curved openings carved into one side of the wall that served as windows. It was through one of these windows that I heard music, music so pure and sweet at it stopped me in my tracks. I went to the window and looked out onto a courtyard filled with many different kinds of white flowers. An elf maid sat in the courtyard playing an instrument I did not recognize. I was mesmerized by her, by the music she was making. It made me think of my mother. But instead of thinking about her with sadness, I remembered her with happiness. She was still here with me. I could hear her in the elf maids music. She had not abandoned me for good.  
Finding new light in this realization I turned around with a smile, hoping to share this with my father. But I found that I was alone in the small passageway. I had fallen behind yet again.

"Damn," I whispered and hurried down the corridor, hoping they were not too far ahead of me. When I came to a fork in the path I was at a loss. There wasn't a soul in either direction, no indicator of which way I should go. I took the path to the left hoping that luck was on my side. As the path wove on I took another turn at random. Then another and then another. Panic filled me as I realized how completely lost I was.

I did not know whether to keep going in hopes of finding a way out or stay still in hopes of someone finding me. As I stood and fretted over what to do, I heard the clink of approaching footfalls. Armored footfalls.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said sternly. I whirled around. And elf guard was standing a few feet away from me looking at me with distrust.

"I'm sorry," I said, only able to manage a whisper. I was now aware of how close I was to crying. The guard saw this too and quickly softened towards me.

"Is there anything I can do for you, malady?" he asked in a much gentler voice. I chuckled dryly.

"Oh please, I am no lady," I replied managing a smile now that I had regained some of my composure. "I arrived in Mirkwood just a few moments ago with my father. We were meant to be presented to the king but I was distracted and fell behind. Now as you can see I am completely lost." The guard chuckled.

"You are to meet the king upon your arrival and yet you tell me you are not a lady?" he said. "Come with me, I will escort you to the throne room." He offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Perhaps it is best if you keep hold of my arm, in case you are distracted again." I smiled at his good humor and took his arm."

"Thank you, kind sir. I am forever in your debt." He lead me back through the passageways and soon we were back in the grand halls with high domed leaf canopies and many elves. Because my arm was linked through the guards I felt free to look around. I must have been slowing down because the guard turned to me.

"Milady, I know Mirkwood is filled with wonders but however, since you are to meet the King I feel that we should make haste." 

"You are right! I apologize!" I gasped increasing the speed of my step. A few more turns and we had reached a tall ornately carved wooden door. Two guards stood on either side of the door but I could hear voices inside.

"She has been summoned by the King. Her father is already inside," her guide said. One of the other guards nodded and the door slowly creaked open. "Good luck," he whispered to me.

"Thank you for all your help," I called over my shoulder as I hurried inside. At once I was struck by the vastness of the throne room, though room was a wildly inaccurate term. It was more of a pavilion. A single platform suspended away from everything else by something she could not see. Besides the wall behind her, there were no other walls. From the platform one could look around and see a great deal of the center of Mirkwood. But I realized there was only one way in and out of this pavilion, they way I had just came. There was a small set of stairs at the opposite end of the platform. Stairs which lead to a throne carved from wood, adorned with antlers so massive I could not imagine the beast that once bore them.

"Farryn!" came my father's voice. I looked at him, recalling why I was in this magnificent room.

"Father, I'm so terribly sorry. There was such beautiful music and I paused for just a moment to listen, well I thought it was only a moment, and when I turned back around you-" But my words were stolen from my mouth when I turned my gaze to the grandly dressed elf standing before my father. He was handsome, to say the least. His blue eyes held an almost disturbing intensity. I was at once gripped by a conflicting desire to be nearer to him but to also run away and hide.

"King Thranduil, may I present my daughter, Farryn." At the sound of my father's voice I came out of my trace and curtsied deeply.

"It is an honor, my King," I managed to say. "I wish you express my deepest gratitude-"

"Your father already gave his thanks I do not need to hear it a second time," the King spoke. His voice was like velvet even though his words were like daggers. I rose uneasily, unsure of what to say next. "By allowing your father to return to my kingdom, I have gained one of the finest elven blacksmiths in all of Middle Earth," the King continued.

"Thank you, sire," my father said though the King took no notice.

"What do I gain from allowing you to take shelter here? Do you possess some skill other than getting lost in my corridors?" The King asked. I was taken aback by his bluntness. I was not used to being spoken to in such a way. Taking in a sharp breath I lifted my chin.

"I am a great healer, your majesty," I said, daring to look him in the eye. And that is when I noticed something else about him. I would have never seen it had my mother not spent weeks teaching me how to recognize it. Hanging about the left side of his face and body were the faintest remnants of a concealment spell.   
Concealment spells were invisible to any life form, unless someone had been taught how to see them like I had. 

"A great healer?" King Thranduil repeated, his voice taking on a slightly mocking tone. "And what have you done that grants you the title of a 'great healer'?" He was doubting me. I had never been doubted before. I did not like it.

"I have yet to come across an injury or illness I cannot mend, whether it be blatant," I looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "or hidden from sight." I suspected he knew what I was referring to for his eyes quickly flashed with a burning anger I could feel in my chest when he looked at me. But he quickly regained his cold composure. His features were a mask of ice.

"I'm sure both of your skills will prove useful to me. You are dismissed. My guards will show you to your chamber." he turned his back on us before we could execute our farewell bows. Which was just as well, for I had already decided that this King Thranduil was not a King I wanted to bow to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn gets a chance to display her healing abilities and attracts the attention of an expected royal.

Two months later my father and I had settled into a comfortable routine in our new home. At first my father was worried that he would not be able to find work. But many elves in Mirkwood still remembered him and the extraordinary quality of his pieces. He rose before I did every morning and was gone until after nightfall.

“You have so many orders for weapons, armors and even jewelry,” I said to my father one morning. I had been lucky enough to catch him before he left. “You don't have to work all the hours of the day.”

“But I do, dearest,” my father replied wearily. “These rooms are not a gift to us." Our rooms were small and simple. One room with a dresser and two small beds with a tiny annex where we could wash, the other room a small kitchen and sitting area so we could entertain the guests we never had. 

“Well I assumed not,” I replied knowing we must pay some sort of lodging fee. 

“These rooms are only available to us for six months. When that time is over we must be prepared to move into a proper house within the walls.”

“And if we do not have the means to acquire such a house?" I asked. The look my father gave me told me everything I needed to know. If we could not raise the funds to purchase a house we would be turned out of Mirkwood. Another example of our King's generous nature, I thought bitterly to myself.

Though I had acquainted myself with the other healers in Mirkwood I was still not actively practicing my craft, therefore earning no wages. The other healers were kind to me and helpful in teaching me their ways of medicine which were different than my own. However their kindness did not extend to sharing their business. I could not begrudge them for it. It seemed that anyone who could not pull their own weight in Mirkwood would soon find themselves outside its sheltered walls. 

Accepting that it would be difficult to find paid work as a healer, I spent my days walking through the kingdom in an attempt to memorize the seemingly endless winding paths.

I looked for people in need of assistance. Farmers overburdened with their sacks and carts, builders and sculptors in need of water, and other small tasks along those lines. I offered my help never asking for anything in return. My mother always taught me that the knowledge of improving someone's well being is payment enough. 

“What brings you to Mirkwood, dear?” a farmer’s wife asked me after I had help her and her husband carry their goods to their stall in the market. 

“My father and I traveled here seeking refuge after my village was destroyed by Orcs," I replied. I tried to conceal the deep sadness I always carried with me, but it must have come through in my expression because the farmer's wife laid a consoling hand on my shoulder. 

“Oh you poor thing,” the wife cried. “Please, take some of yesterday's profits! You've more than earned it."

“Oh I couldn't!” I politely declined. I did not feel right taking someone else's hard earned gold because they pitied me. After refusing twice more the wife finally sighed in defeat. 

“Well if you will not take gold for your services would you consider taking some food?” the wife pressed. Before I could decline yet again she shoved a basket into my hands filled with greens. “Please take it, dear. It would not sit right in my mind if I accepted your kindness and did not offer something in return." 

I considered. By the weight of the basket I could tell there was food inside that would last at least two days. Money saved from purchasing food could be put towards our home. “Make a note of what you have given to me,” I said finally. “I will pay you back the moment my father and I have secured a house.”

“There's no need for that, dear,” the farmer’s wife tried to dissuade me. But I set the basket down and would not pick it up again until she handed me a slip of paper inscribed with the value of the goods in the basket. Though I was sure the kind woman had stuffed more goods into the basket when my back was turned, for the basket was heavier when I lifted it again. 

“Thank you for your kindness," I said bowing to the woman. “And do not hesitate to ask me if you are ever in need of help.” The woman pulled me into an embrace and stroked my hair gently, a mothering touch. I hugged her back, promising myself that I would return to the market and visit them often. 

Once I was home I finally looked in the basket. Inside were four large turnips, six long carrots, and eight perfect beets nestled in a thick bed of vibrant greens. If rationed wisely it would last my father and I nearly a week. 

As I empties the basket of its contents I realized once again that the basket contained more than I originally thought. Beneath the vegetables and first layer of greens were two small loaves of bread. I recognized it as lambas bread. I had only sampled it once in my life but I could never forget it. 

I took about a third of the goods from the basket and cooked a large hearty stew and left it simmering over the fire for when my father returned home. Then I cataloged and stored the remainder of the food. It was important for my father and me to keep a careful budget. 

I fell asleep that night still touched from the kindness of the farmer and his wife. 

Within a week I had developed a steady routine. I rose before my father every morning to fix breakfast for us. Usually eggs and honeybread. After sending father off, I took the largest jug in our kitchen and filled it with cold water. During my wanderings around the castle I discovered that many of the Kingdom's guards weren't given water during a watch shift. When I left my rooms in the morning the first thing I did was give water to the guards who stood on watch through the night. After watering the thirsty guards, I walked to the market. I always stopped to say good morning to the kind farmer and his wife. I had become a familiar face in the market for it was where I spent most of my time. Before returning home for the night I brought more water the guards. 

One day after I had given water to the morning guards, I was making my way to the market. I was just approaching the farmer’s stand when I heard a crash echoing through the trees followed by a short cry of pain. I took off in the direction of the sound without a second thought. 

The eastern side of the market was accessed by a narrow road that was set on a decline. A merchant was pulling a cart of goods behind him, for better control as he walked down into the market. Somehow, he had lost his footing and lost his grip on his cart. He’d tumbled down the short hill and landed underneath his cart. 

“Get the cart off of him, quickly!" one of the jewelers cried. Several guards rushed to help. Shortly, they had lifted the cart off the merchant. 

“Someone fetch a healer!" a guard barked.

“I'm a healer!” I cried, making my way through the crowd. 

“A real healer,” the guard snapped. I was already kneeling beside the injured merchant.

“I can heal with magic,” I said matching the guards tone. “If you can find someone better then I will gladly step aside. But until then would you kindly get out of my way.” the guard, sufficiently silenced, stepped back. I focused my attention on the fallen merchant. 

“Where is your pain?” I asked gentle. 

“My arm,” he gasped. I looked at his right arm, which was twisted at an incorrect angle. As gently as I could I laid my hands on his arm. Closing my eyes and focusing, I was able to sense a break in his bone. 

“Your arm is broken. I can align the bones and set them so they will heal correctly. You will not feel any pain,” I told the merchant calmly. He nodded. I placed my hands on his arm once again and let the magic flow through me.

“I cannot feel the pain anymore!" the merchant said in awe.

“I am going to set the bone now. If you start to feel any pain you must tell me immediately,” I instructed gently. 

“Yes, Madame.”

Using magic, I was able to manipulate the bone into the correct placing. With one of the merchants own scarves I fastened a sling to keep the arm in place. 

“Can you not use your magic to heal me completely?" the merchant asked.

“Your bone is held together by magic right now, nothing more. The bone itself, though whole again, is weak. You need to keep it still and supported with this sling until the bone regains its strength we're it broke. I explained as I helped the merchant to sit up. “Today you must return to your home and rest. I will come by your abode tomorrow to ensure you are healing properly."

“Thank you,” the merchant said taking my hand and lowering his forehead to touch the back of my hand.

“I can escort him to his home,” a guard volunteered. I recognized him as the guard that led me to the throne room when I lost my way upon my arrival. 

“Thank you,” I said with a smile. “You helped me, when I first arrived. I feel guilty that I never thought to ask your name.”

“Beldrir, Milady,” the guard said with a bow and a smile.

“I told you I am not a lady,” I replied with a laugh. “And thank you again for everything.” Beldrir bowed and took up the merchant’s cart, which had been set upright by the other vendors while I was healing the merchant. 

“Incredible!” There was a voice that I did not recognize. There was gasping and shuffling in the crowd as elves cleared a path for the stranger. Many were bowing. 

A young elf in a fine green tunic stepped through the crowed. His long blonde hair fell back over his shoulders and his blue eyes were filled with amazement.

“Prince Legolas," I whispered in surprise bending down into a much improved curtsy. He stepped closer. 

“I have never seen such a healer in all my years!" he exclaimed. “You were simply wonderful. What is your name?” 

“Farryn, your grace," I said smiling. His resemblance to his father stopped at his appearance. Legolas was cordial and friendly, whereas the king was cold and indifferent. 

“Lady Farryn,” Legolas repeated with a bow. I blushed. A prince was bowing to me. “I have heard that name before. Many of the guards and merchants sing praises of your kindness.” I blushed deeper. “Please allow me to escort you to your home. I should like to speak with you further." For a moment I could not speak I was in such shock.

“Of course, your grace," I stammered, taking the arm he offered. As we walked away I felt the eyes of every elf in the marketplace. Many stared in awe, some stared with jealousy and even hatred. 

“Have you lived here long?" Legolas asked as we walked.   
“Just past two months now, your grace," I answered. “My father and I came here seeking refuge,” I explained.

“I do recall my father speaking of a pair of elves that would be coming to live in Mirkwood,” Legolas said. “Is your father the blacksmith by any chance?”

“Yes he is. He used to have a smithy here before he met my mother,” I said. 

“I was supposed to be in the throne room with my father to greet you upon your arrival," Legolas continued, looking embarrassed. “I do apologize. But there was a disturbance in the northern part of the forest that kept me occupied.”

“I’m sure I can forgive you for the slight,” I joked making the prince laugh. 

“What I find confusing is that my father said a blacksmith was seeking residence here, along with his disagreeable daughter. But you don't appear to be disagreeable in the slightest.” I nearly choked. 

“Disagreeable? Me?” I said in outrage. But I quickly remembered who I was speaking to and quickly regained composure. “I...I suppose I could see why he found me disagreeable."

“Oh? And why is that?" Legolas said, still laughing at the absurdity of the situation. 

“He...implied that I was exaggerating my healing abilities. And in response, I implied that he was using a concealment spell on himself,” I explained looking down at my feet. Legolas looked at me in bewilderment.

“You could see the concealment spell?” he demanded. I noted the hint of worry in his voice. 

“Yes, though not due to its ineffectiveness. Just a practiced eye," I said carefully. Legolas nodded, seeming more relaxed. 

“Very few people in this kingdom know about the concealment spell and for my father's sake it must remain that way.”

“Of course!” I agreed. “I won't ever mention it again. I regret speaking of it at all. I reacted poorly to the King's assessment of me.”

“Well, that certainly explains why he considered you disagreeable.” Legolas was laughing again. I was grateful the tension had passed. “But it was wrong of him to judge you so harshly without first seeing your abilities. Believe me, he’ll be hearing only praise of you at dinner tonight.”

“You're too kind,” I said but I found myself laughing as well. “I do wish I could apologize though. He is the King after all and I did insult him.”

“Of course you can apologize. My father is holding court tomorrow to listen to the grievances of our people. The appointments are all filled but if you came tomorrow I'll ensure you have a moment to speak to him.”

“You would do that?” I asked, astonished. 

“Of course! Though between you and me,” he said leaning in conspiringly, “I think it would do my father some good to have a little opposition.” I tipped my head back and laughed in a very unladylike manor that made Legolas chuckle. 

“I can't say I disagree," I replied. “But I don't want to oppose him. I want to apologize and continue on with my life.” 

“Fair enough,” Legolas nodded, still laughing. “I believe this is your home, miss?” We were, in fact, approaching the simple wooden door that marked my simple home. 

“Yes, your highness," I said. I turned to face him and sunk into a deep curtsy. “I'm glad I had the pleasure of meeting you.” In turn, he bowed. 

“I'm glad I had the pleasure of your company. It's refreshing to speak with someone as...expressive as yourself.”

“I hope you mean that to be complimentary,” I mocked a sneer.

“Of course! I shall see you tomorrow, my friend.” And with a quick final bow, the prince departed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn and the merchant, Aisried, go to speak before the King. Farryn is prepared to put aside her pride and apologize but when tempers rise she must speak her mind.

I only had three dresses. After being escorted home by the Prince and finding my rooms empty with absence of my father, I pulled my two remaining dresses from the trunk at the foot of my small cot. The one I was currently wearing, a drab grey frock covered in dirt stains and now a small amount of blood from the merchant, could not be worn tomorrow in front of the King. I looked at the other two with a critical eye. It was silly of me to care. My apology was what mattered, not my state of dress. And I had never given much thought to these matters before. But something about standing before the King and his cold, cold eyes brought an odd feeling to my stomach. 

My nicest dress, the dress I had worn upon my arrival, was a deep olive color trimmed with lace that may have once been white but was now a yellowing ivory. It would do, but it needed a cleaning. 

I was bent over the dress, scrubbing out stains with a scrap of dingy cloth and hot water by candle light when my father walked in. 

“Farryn, what are you doing? Why are you still awake?” I looked up from my dress and smiled. My smile faltered when I saw how haggard his face was, how deep the circles under his eyes had gotten. 

“I am seeing the King tomorrow,” I said. My father’s eyes widened. He pushed his long dark hair out of his eyes. 

“You were granted an audience with the king?”

“Not exactly,” I replied. I told him of the injured merchant and how that lead to meeting Prince Legolas. My father stared at me as if I'd been drinking elderberry wine all day. 

“You're going to...apologize?” He said slowly. I could see he found the whole situation amusing. 

“Yes I am,” I said lifting my chin. “I don't want to but I am. I don't expect anything to come of it. But it will be a relief to know that when we do purchase a house the King will not have any misgivings about a blacksmith and his 'disagreeable daughter' residing in his kingdom.” My father laughed and patted my silvery hair. 

“Well, I wish his Majesty luck,” he chuckled as he walked to the other room.

“Aren't you supposed to wish me luck?” I called after him but laughter was my only response. 

The next morning I walked to the market to learn the whereabouts of the injured merchant’s home. Out in the light, my dress did not look so bad. I was glad I went to such efforts to clean it. 

“Oh my dear you look lovely!” the farmer’s wife, Irieden, said when I approached. 

“Thank you, I'm going to the King's court today so I thought I would attempt to look presentable.”

“You're going to see the King?” Irieden gasped. “Is this because you met the Prince yesterday? Does Prince Legolas fancy you?” I laughed. 

“No, no nothing like that. I'll tell you everything later, I promise. I was actually looking to find out where the merchant from yesterday lives. I want to check on his injury before I go.” 

“Of course, dear,” Irieden complied. “Aisried, lives just up that way,” she gestured to the path that he had fallen on yesterday. “Take that pathway, keep to the right then make the third left. He's got a carving of a sparrow on his door.”  
I waved goodbye and carefully followed the instructions Irieden had given me. It was still all too easy to lose my way in this winding realm under the trees. Thankfully, the door with the sparrow engraving was easy to find.  
Aisried answered the door when I knocked, his handsome face breaking into a grin. 

“Ah, my rescuer,” he said good naturally. “I'm sorry I never asked your name.”

“It’s all right, I had to ask a woman in the market for yours. I’m Farryn. How's your arm?”

“A bit sore, but well enough. My real problem isn't my arm but my livelihood.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I can't bring my cart to the marketplace with my arm in this state. I'm going to the King's hall today to ask to be granted assistance until my arm is healed. Prince Legolas came to this very house last night and offered me a conference with the King,”

“How kind of him!” I beamed. I couldn't say much for the King, but I felt that in the hands of Prince Legolas, Mirkwood would thrive. “And as it happens, I am going to the King’s hall today as well. Shall we walk together?” Aisried grinned and offered his good arm to me, which I took.

“It would be my honor, healer.” He said. I couldn't help but preen under the title. “Truth be told, I was hoping to convince you to accompany me. The King will not accept my claim without proof.”

“Truth be told, I was hoping you'd accompany me because I need someone to show me the way,” I replied. Aisried laughed and we chatted in good humor until we reached a large set of doors I had seen once before. But instead of being tightly closed and guarded, the ornate doors were held open. 

King Thranduil was lounging on his throne looking, well, positively bored but the sight of him still sent a shudder down my back. It was an unexplained sense of fear mixed with something I couldn't identify. It was an overwhelming desire to run mixed with a deep unwillingness to look away from him. It was completely discomforting. Aisried and I bowed before the elevated throne but the King did not acknowledge our presence. I felt my temper rising and was about to say something...disagreeable...to the King but thankfully, I noticed Prince Legolas standing beside his father’s throne. Our eyes met and he smiled. I bowed my head in greeting. 

“My prince,” I said quietly. He stepped closer and bowed shortly.

“My lady. I'm very glad to see you here.” I leaned in closer to him careful so I was not overheard.

“Is your father ignoring everyone who bows before him or is it just me?” I asked, half joking. Legolas winced as he answered my question. 

“Just you, I'm afraid,” he replied. I bristled. 

“Goodness, I never met to upset him so much,” I said with a weak attempt to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I had never come across a creature so prideful as the king that now dictated my life. 

“He is much changed since the loss of my mother,” Legolas murmured. I paused. 

“Your Highness, I am so sorry for your loss,” I said with every ounce of sincerity I possessed. Though I felt foolish for never realizing the obvious lack of a Queen in the kingdom. “I know what it is to lose a mother, it isn't something I would wish upon my worst enemy.”

“It was very long ago,” he continued. “Of course I still miss her, but time is the greatest healer of such wounds.” I could only nod in agreement. Time had not yet worked its magic on the gaping wound left by the fate if my mother. “My father refuses to acknowledge such wounds, so they have festered.” 

I stole a glance at King Thranduil. I could not help but feel pity for him. My anger towards him snuffed out like a candles flame. 

When the steward announced that the audiences were to begin I stood near Aisried, using his height to block my view of the King. The audiences drew on but I found that I could not focus on the words being exchanged. I felt strange knowing something do personal about King Thranduil. To put it out of my mind I forced myself to focus on the finances of my household. I really should purchase some ink and parchment and start writing down our income and expenses, make some sort of plan for how we would come up with the money to afford a house in just under four months. That kept my mind quite occupied until Aisried moved beside me.

“Your Highness,” he spoke bowing before King Thranduil. The King nodded very slightly in acknowledgment. “As you can see, I have injured my arm. By doing such, I am unable to carry my wares to and from the marketplace too sell. My healer does not believe it will take long to heal, but even a few days lost will be disastrous. My request, your highness, is that you graciously grant a small amount of assistance to me. Just someone to bring my cart to the market and help me return it to my home when the day is done.” He spoke eloquently, he's request both reasonable and respectful. But the King was silent. He was considering. What could there be to consider?

“I am expected to pay for your clumsiness?” the King said at last. My mouth fell open, I nearly gasped aloud. Was the King really going to refuse? “Am I meant to weaken my guard for every subject that trips?” Aisried did not know what to say. The court, even Legolas was silent. I stepped forward before I could stop myself. 

“Sparing a guard for an hour a day will not weaken anything,” I said, my anger reigniting in an instant. Surprise at my outburst flashed in King Thranduil’s eyes but he concealed it quickly. 

“And what business is it of yours?” he asked as if he did not care in the slightest. 

“I’m his healer,” I replied holding my chin high. 

“And did you tell you’re merchant to lie or is he speaking in earnest when he says his injury will heal quickly? If it were a sound of the flesh I'd be more inclined to believe you. But this looks to be a break of a bone. Our herbs and tonics take time to work on bone. Months.”

“I did not use your herbs and tonics,” I replied trying to match his cool tone. 

“What did you use then, great healer?” I hated him for his mocking tone. 

“Magic, your highness. I believed my father mentioned by abilities upon our arrival.” I was so tempted to mention his concealment spell, but I thought better of it. “His arm is repaired. But the bone must regain its strength. An hour a day, for two weeks if that, will not derail your guard.”

“Only two months here and you already know the inner workings of my guard, very impressive,” the King drawled, his eyes lazily shifting to me. 

“No. But I do know injustice when I see it happening before me,” I snapped back. His eyes widened and he looked at me with a new intensity. But then his eyes slid to his son.

“Legolas, I seem to recall you informing me that the blacksmith’s daughter was appearing before me to apologize, not question my word.”

“That is why I came here,” I answered. “It is not my fault that your word needs to be questioned.” The King’s hands were shaking with rage but his face remained expressionless. 

“My King, if I may,” a voice came from the otherwise silent elves. Beldrir stepped forward. “I shall volunteer to help the merchant when I am not on duty.” The King considered the offer for a moment. 

“Very well,” he relented. “When you are not on duty your time is your own. You are free to help the merchant.” 

“Thank you, your Highness,” Aisried said with a deep bow. Though anger was still burning hot through me, I could not help but smile knowing Aisried would have help. 

“And Beldrir, since you are feeling do generous may I ask you to do one more service?”

“Of course, your Highness.” A smirk appeared on the King’s lips. 

“Please escort the lady to the dungeons, where she will remain until morning. She really must learn some manners.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn spends a night in the dungeons of Mirkwoord. But it is not as bad as it seems. She finds a new friendship in a Captain of the Guard and learns more about the every mysterious Elvenking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems a bit short! I'm very eager to get to the next chapter where we will be seeing a quiet a bit more of Thranduil!

“Thank you,” I said to Beldrir as he escorted me down into the cavernous depths of the kingdom. 

“I'm taking you to a prison cell and you’re thanking me?” Beldrir laughed dryly. 

“I'm thanking you for offering to help Aisried,” I said lightly swatting his arm. “It was very good of you. The prison cell, however, I could do without. But at least I have a companionable escort.”

“Indeed,” he mused. “The King must really like you.”

I stared at him with a blank expression. “You're very funny.”

“You forget you are not an official citizen of Mirkwood,” Beldrir said, a little more seriously. “King Thranduil has expelled some from our walls for less than your little performance. He is not a tolerant King.” 

I considered this for a few moments. “My father said he and King Thranduil were on good terms. King Thranduil must continue to hold my father in high regards if he is, as you say, punishing me with lenience.” We had reached the dungeons. Many of the cells were empty which I took to be a good thing. Though it was hard to know for sure, the cells were so dark. There was limited natural light within the great halls, but absolutely no natural light reached down here. Torches and braziers hung periodically along the walls but the inside if the cells were shrouded in shadow. 

“I suppose you'd like the largest cell?” Beldrir assumed. 

“I'd prefer the one with the most light, actually,” I said, my voice suddenly small. There were a number of guards here. That meant at least some of these cells were occupied. I wonder who else dwelled down here. More elves punished for disrespecting the King? Or something darker? A wet growl from the levels below led me to think it was the latter. 

“What is that?” I whispered.

“Fear not, you will be far away from that,” he reassured me, though he deliberately did not answer my question. “You’ll stay up on the highest level." The highest level of a prison, how charming, I thought to myself. “And you'll be guarded through the night.”

“I will be?” 

“Of course!” I jumped as Legolas’ voice came from behind me. Despite myself, I laughed. “You don't think we’d leave you on your own all night?” Legolas and Beldrir grasped hands briefly. It was then that I noticed a tense elleth standing just behind Legolas. She was a beauty, with long russet hair and large bright eyes. I recognized her uniform as one worn by the Captains of the Guards. 

“Legolas,” she said in a stern whisper. “I would advise against giving prisoners preferential treatment. If the King were to know-”

“Farryn is by no means a prisoner,” Legolas replied. “And if my father were to find out we are keeping her entertained thought her visit, I swear to you that you will remain free from blame, Tauriel.” his words seemed to satisfy the elleth, Tauriel, for the moment but she still held her shoulders rigidly. 

Beldrir lead me to a cell that was close enough to a torch so that the cell was somewhat illuminated. I stepped inside and tried not to shudder when I heard the lock clank into place. 

“It's not so bad,” I said sitting down on the bench carved from the side of the cavern. I looked at Legolas and Beldrir though the thick, twisted bars that constructed the door of my cell. “And it's only for one night.” 

Legolas had taken a seat on the steps just beside my cell, Beldrir leaned against the wall by the cell doors hinges. Tauriel kept her distance, but she did not leave. Tauriel remained silent while Legolas, Beldrir and I chatted amiably. Legolas and Beldrir bragged about recent skirmishes while they were out on patrol. I told them about what it was like growing up in a village of humans. I was grateful we stayed away from darker subjects. Even more grateful that our conversations remained free of King Thranduil. He occupied more space in my mind than infect he deserved. 

As promised, the time passed quickly. Before long, Legolas stood and stretched. “It is nearly time for supper. My father will be expecting me.”

“I must return to my rounds,” Tauriel said quickly and departed with a short bow to Legolas. 

“Beldrir, are you all right to watch over Farryn until I return?”

“More than happy to do so, my lord.” 

“Excellent, I shall return as soon as I am able.” 

“You needn't worry over keeping me company,” I interjected as kindly as I could. “I really am feeling quite tired. Beldrir, please take some time to rest and eat. I'll be fine sleeping in a locked cell.” I did not see the look of disappointment on Beldrir’s face as I turned to the slab of hard wood that was meant to be my bed for the night. 

“As you wish, my lady,” Beldrir bowed. I laughed as I laid down.

“Don't be silly, I'm not a lady,” I said fighting a yawn. The warm glow of the fire from the torch was oddly comforting. Though it took me a moment to find a position that was bearable, I drifted off quickly. 

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, but when I awoke it was Tauriel standing watch outside my cell. 

“Hello,” I said trying to sound friendly. She nodded in greeting. “If you have other duties you need to attend to, or if you’re worried about trouble, you needn’t stand guard for me. I'd understand.” to my surprise, Tauriel smiled. 

“I'm watching over the dungeon tonight so I'd be here even if Legolas did not ask me to watch over you.” She sat on the steps where Legolas had been sitting earlier. “I'm sorry if I seemed unkind before. I actually admire the way you found a way to help your friend despite the King’s unwillingness to give aid.”

“Thank you.” It was the only thing I could think to say. I was not prepared for Tauriel to come around. “If you do end up in trouble for this, I really am sorry.” 

“If the King hasn't found out by now he probably won't know at all,” she said almost dismissively. “The King took me on as his ward many, many years ago. Legolas and I learned how to fight together. Everything I have now, I have because of King Thranduil. Even though, at times, I don't agree with the way he rules our kingdom, I am much more hesitant to disobey him than Legolas”

Tauriel’s story made King Thranduil seem almost...generous. Once again, my strong dislike for the King wavered. It was much easier to think of him as an unfeeling tyrant, but now I was not sure I could go on thinking of him like that. Though I was still angry about being thrown in a dungeon, without a doubt. 

As if she were reading my mind, Tauriel spoke, “You should consider yourself lucky a night in a cell was all you received as punishment.”

“That isn't the first time I've heard that today,” I said with a dry laugh.

“Even more surprising than your lax punishment is how long the King let you speak before passing his sentence,” Tauriel continued. “And you do realize you’ve actually gotten your way, don't you?” I paused and thought for a moment. I realized that yes, I had gotten my way. Aisried had the help of a guard to bring his wares to and from the marketplace. If King Thranduil was really as awful as I had been imagining him to be, would he have not found a way to prevent Aisried from receiving Beldrir’s assistance. 

“Well be that as it may,” I said tossing my head. “I hope this interaction with King Thranduil will be my last. Whenever we meet the results tend to be...well, look at me. I'm in a cell. I can't think of a better way to describe the general outcome of our interactions.” This made Tauriel laugh. 

“Perhaps it isn't entirely his fault, as much as I would like to think. I have never had my life be so affected by the whims of one being. I can scarcely comprehend the fact that he has the final say over whether or not my father and I will be allowed to remain here. And I really do care for Mirkwood and its subjects. I would hate to leave this place.”

“The elves already sing your praises,” Tauriel said. “If the King denied you a place to reside, I'm sure it would spark an outrage.” she and I began to laugh again. I found myself comforted by the presence of another female. I hoped we would become good friends in the future. 

“And perhaps I would be more well-mannered if I could see the sky once more!” I exclaimed. “How can you bear it down here for so long? My skin practically itches to feel the starlight!” Tauriel sighed sadly, her smile had faded. 

“It is difficult. We are meant to live in the light. But King Thranduil values the safety of the realm above all else. Keeping us in here is the most effective way to keep us all safe.”

“Does no one leave?” I asked, shocked. 

“We are free to come and go as we please,” Tauriel explained. “But many do not wish to sacrifice their safety. Even for the light. I am fortunate to be a guard. We regularly patrol our borders. It may be difficult to see the sky beyond the woodland ceiling, but at least we are outside.”

“That must be lovely,” I sighed, laying down on my bench and looking up at the low ceiling pretending it was a wide open sky. 

“There are a few places you can see the sky from inside the palace,” Tauriel said. “I'll show you tomorrow, once you’re out of here.” She laughed lightly. I think that she was as grateful for a female companion as I was. 

“Thank you, Tauriel,” I daughter fighting off a yawn. Before long, sleep had taken over my again. But this time my dreams were filled with starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Tauriel showed me all of the balconies around the Kingdom where I could spend a little time under the sky. To be honest, I forgot most of the paths we had taken almost immediately. It was so difficult to memorize the winding, sloping, twisting, overlapping pathways that laced through Mirkwood. I feared it would take the endless entirety of my immortal life to learn them all. If I was permitted to remain here that is. 

After a night in a cramped cell, no matter how surprisingly lovely company I kept, I wanted nothing more than to see the sky. But I had to see my father first. I did not know if he had been informed of my whereabouts the night before, but surely he would have noticed that I failed to return to our rooms. Besides, it was not do much the sky I desired, but the stars. It was not yet noon so I had a while to wait. 

I went home first. I did not expect to see my father there but at the very least I could change into a clean dress and wash my face. After passing the looking glass I decided that removing the half destroyed braids was not a bad idea. I ran a brush through my silver-white hair. My mother always brushed my hair for me, before that night in Grath. She said it shone like starlight when it was taken care of. She said the stars had given me some of their power when I was a baby. I wasn't ever sure if I believed her, but it was always nice to hear her say those words. 

Tucking away my grief, I put the brush down and hurried out the door. My father was most likely at his shop. I heard the clanking if his hammer long before I saw him. The forge was small and simple, but clean and well organized. I waited until he had stilled his hammer to speak.

“Ada,” I said trying to sound casual. He turned around. Before I could say anything, he burst into laughter. 

“So,” he said when he regained some control. “You got yourself arrested for a night.”

“You knew?” I asked, beginning to laugh myself. Though I was a little shocked that my father’s first reaction to his daughter spending a night in a cell was to laugh. 

“A guard who said he was a friend of yours stopped by the house to inform me of your whereabouts. He also found the whole affair to be quite humorous.” 

“I'm glad everyone is getting a laugh out of this,” I said pretending to be more offended than I was. 

“King Thranduil must really vex you if you're causing enough commotion to warrant a night in jail,” my father bent forward with laughter once again. Even though it was at my expense it was good to see him laughing again. 

“We have our idealistic differences,” I said trying to keep my voice civil. 

“Usually an elf is smart enough to know that it is wise to keep her mouth shut around her king, regardless of their idealistic differences, as you say.”

“My friend needed help and I have no regrets,” I said definitively. 

“At least it was for a good cause,” my father nodded an agreement. “It's what your mother would have done.” I beamed at being compared to my mother. I rushed to my father’s side and threw my arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Ada.” He held me tightly for a moment before letting go. 

“Run along now,” he said. “I've got a lot of orders to fill and I'm sure you have more trouble to get into.”

“Of course I don’t,” I said with a dramatically defiant toss of my hair. 

“Sure you don't,” my father chuckled. “Just don't get us expelled from the Kingdom, all right?” He called after me as I left the forge. With nothing else to do, I walked down to the marketplace. Irieden was at her stall which was always very busy. Her husband was not there at the moment and I could tell she was struggling with helping her many customers and recording all that she was selling. 

“Do you need a hand?” I offered stepping into her stall. 

“Please!” she said gratefully. I took overwriting down what had been sold while she handed out bushels of greens and vegetables to eager elves. The time flew by. When bustle had finally ceased it was past sundown. 

“Thank you do much for helping me,” Irieden exclaimed as she put away several produce baskets that were now empty. “I love busy days like this but they are taxing when my husband has to work our land.” 

“I'm glad to help. I needed something to do,” I shrugged as I handed her a neat pile of notes. 

“You’ll be paid for your time, of course,” she continued. 

“You know that isn't necessary,” I countered but she would not let me leave her stall until I took the small pouch of coins. As I walked away, I told myself that I shouldn't feel guilty for letting her pay me. Considering my current predicament, I should have felt guilty for trying to refuse payment. It was unfair enough as it was to my father who was our sole source of income. Perhaps I would speak to the healers again. 

As I strolled through the Mirkwood halls, I tried to remember the directions Tauriel had given me to any of the open balconies. The only one I could remember was the Northern Balcony. And I only remembered it because Tauriel’s directions had been very brief. 

“It is the northernmost place within the halls. You only have to go north to find it.” It wasn't much to go on but it was the only thing I was certain I remembered correctly. I started following a path going north and with the helpful directions of a few guards, I reached the stairway that lead up to the balcony much sooner than I expected. 

As I climbed the stairs at a near gallop, I felt the air grow cooler and lighter. I reached the top of the stairs and laughed giddily at the gentle breeze that pushed through my hair. The balcony was not large, but it was larger than I thought it would be. It was about the same size as both of my rooms combined. The walls, railings and columns were grown from the twisting branches of a tree. Leaves and small white flowers sprouted everywhere. I ran right for the edge of the balcony, leaning out as far as I dared while gripping the railing. I almost didn't believe the stars I was looking at we're real. There were more than I had ever seen in my life. I could not see the moon but I did not mind that so much. I tipped my face to the heavens and let the starlight settle on my skin. 

“Can I not get a moment of peace?” A deep voice snarled. Startled, I jumped and spun around. I had completely lost track of time but judging by the stiffness in my neck and shoulders I had been staring at the stars for quite a while. It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim light behind me. There, at the top of the stairs stood King Thranduil with a furious expression. 

At first I did not know what to say. I was annoyed by how weak my voice sounded when I finally found words. “I will leave if you wish not to be disturbed.” Even though I was here first, I added silently in my head. 

“What good will that do?” the King hissed as he strode to the center of the balcony. He was taller than I thought he was. Broader as well. This realization made him all the more frightening. “You will just appear again later.” I could not discern if his words caused more anger or more confusion in my mind. “My son speaks of you at every opportunity, the guards sing your praises, and you’ve even managed to sway a Captain of the guard.” 

“Your Highness, I-” but King Thranduil would not let me speak. 

“You openly defy me. Now others, others under my control defy me,” he was shouting now. He paced back and forth but would not look at me. My temper sparked violently, the way it always did when I was in the presence of the King. 

“Perhaps they are realizing they no longer wish to follow the orders of a monster.” I spat. My words were biting and I regretted them immediately. I should have just walked away. But before I could express my regret he had turned on me. His eyes were bright with anger as he closed the gap between us in long, powerful strides. I moved back as quickly as I could but realized I had moved in the wrong direction as my back hit the wall. Before I could make a run for the stairway, the King’s forearm slammed across my shoulders, pinning me to the wall. With the railing on my left and the King’s other arm against the wall on my right, I was trapped. 

“If it is a monster you wish to see, then it is a monster you shall get,” he growled. I gasped as the left side of his face began to change. A horrible twisted collection of scars spread across his skin from brow to jaw. His left eye turned milky white. “But you've known this all along,” he hissed, referring to the concealment spell I had spotted instantly the first time we met. 

My eyes traces over the gnarled skin of his face over and over again. Never had I imagined the concealment spell was hiding something like this. I shuddered to think of what could have caused such an injury. His face was so close to mind that if I tipped my head forward slightly, our foreheads would touch. Strands of his white blonde hair were brushing against my cheeks, neck, and shoulders, caught in the breeze. I realized that I had been staring. Fearing that would only further enrage the King, I looked into his good eye. But there was no anger, hatred or malice in his gaze. Only sadness. 

And despite the fear thumping in my chest, despite how badly my legs shook beneath my dress, despite the throbbing pain in my shoulder blades, my heart broke for him. 

With a sigh of frustration he broke away from me so forcefully that I almost fell to the ground. I gripped the railing, willing myself to stop trembling. I turned my face to the world outside, to the boundless sky above me and the endless woods below me. Tears came to my eyes but I willed them away. 

Finding a small scrap of courage within myself, I turned to look at the King. He was sitting on a bench with his back to me, hunched over, his hands pressed against his head each gripping a fistful of hair. 

This was my chance to leave. I made for the stairway determined to not look back. But as I reached the first step downward, I heard my mother’s words ringing in my ear. 

Behind one who is cruel is one who is suffering.

I paused and turned my head slightly to look at the King out of the corner of my eye. Just a moment ago he had looked so large and menacing. Now he seemed almost small. 

I thought of what my mother would do. She would show compassion, she would offer friendship. And though I had many misgivings, I would honor her by doing the same.

Cautiously, I stepped back onto the balcony and walked to the bench where King Thranduil sat. If he heard me approaching he did not give any indication. Tentatively, I reached out and lightly rested my fingers on his shoulder. His tunic was made of a beautiful, rich material that looked like oil shining on a black lake. When he did not react or move away I key my whole hand rest on his shoulder.

“Your scars do not make you a monster,” I murmured, trying to keep my voice steady. King Thranduil looked up at me. Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words. Without waiting for an invitation, I took a seat beside him, on the side where his scars were. His clear eye followed my every move. 

I studied the angry scars, truly shocked by how deep some of them were. 

“Are you in pain?” I asked him. He looked as if he didn't trust himself to speak, or perhaps he didn't trust me, and he simply nodded. I sighed, and with a furrowed brown resumed studying his scars.

“Dragonfire,” he said at last. I met his gaze. “I was burned by Dragonfire. The marks will never fade.” Of course, that made sense completely. 

“I'm so sorry,” I began. But I had an idea. “Dragonfire burns are beyond the healing abilities of anyone in middle-earth.”

“I know,” King Thranduil replied. 

“But,” I continued. He looked up and met my gaze. “I think I can take away the pain. Or at least lessen it.” King Thranduil’s eyes were full of distrust. He didn't believe me. “My healing ability comes from the stars,” I explained. “My powers are strongest when I am in direct starlight.” He listened quietly bad offered no reply. “What's the harm in trying?” I asked him. He remained silent but I could see he was thinking. Finally he nodded and closed his eyes in permission.

There was nothing I could do about the deep scars, but around the edges where the burns had tried to heal but healed wrong, that was something I could fix. Taking deep breathes I focused on accessing the power of the stars. The tips of my fingers began to glow with a lake blue light. Ever so gently, I ran my fingers along the jagged outline of the damaged skin. As his skin smoothed beneath my touch I watched the muscles in his face relax. His brow went lax, his jaw finally unclenched. It was working. 

After treating everything impossibly could I took my hand away and examined my work. Though there was very little change in appearance, I knew I had made a difference. 

“Is that any better?” I asked. King Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at me. A smile was playing in the corners of his mouth. I realized with a blush that my other hand was resting on his good cheek. I had placed it there to keep his head steady while I worked but had not moved. I began to lower my hand but he brought his own hand up, keeping mine just barely touching his cheek. 

He was so close again. His fingers brushed against the back of my hand that was lightly resting on his cheek. He had concealed his scars again, he was looking at me with warmth in his eyes. I was gripped by that impossible sensation of wanting to flee but to also stay put. No, not to stay put. To move closer. 

“I thank you for your services,” he said standing so abruptly I nearly lost my balance. “I bid you a good night.” Before I could say anything in response he vanished down the stairway leaving me confused and completely breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn has officially become a citizen of Mirkwood. She and her father have earned their permanent place within it's safe halls. But that does not stop Farryn from growing restless. She was not meant to be kept underground. And what is perhaps even worse, she cannot stop herself from thinking about the King.

The months flew by and I had yet to speak to the King again. My father and I were able to purchase a house and officially become citizens of Mirkwood, but even then I heard nothing from the King. The healers of Mirkwood, on the other hand, I saw plenty of. Aisried had spread the word of my healing abilities and the healers took notice. Now, instead of spending my mornings wandering the market hoping for spare work, I spent my mornings in the hall of the healers patching up guards injured on patrol or during training. It was so good to heave steady work.

But no matter how busy I kept I could not keep the King, and the night on the balcony, out of my mind. I couldn't help it. I was hurt. I was angry. Perhaps it was the part of me that was very much human. I felt things I never expected to feel that night. I don't know what I expected to come of it. But I did not expect that I would be plagued by thoughts of the King night and day when he couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge that I was an official citizen. I was irritable and restless.

Legolas, Tauriel, and Beldrir noticed the change in my moods. And while they never asked me directly what had caused my increasing bouts of ill temper, they found their own way to help me. Nearly every day after I'd done my share of work at the hall of healing, I would make my way to the training grounds. Legolas, Tauriel and Beldrir had taken it upon themselves to teach me the art of swordplay. And, if I do say so myself, I was becoming a most formidable opponent.

“You seem...especially irritable today, my dear,” Beldrir said from the flat of his back after I had barreled him to the ground in a friendly match.

“I'm sorry,” I said genuinely, extending my arm to help him up. “I suppose I'm getting restless. It's so hard to spend day after day confined in the kingdom. Doesn't it bother you?”

“Guards patrol the forest regularly, I see my fair share of the sky,” Beldrir answered. “But for someone who lived beyond the walls of a kingdom for most of their life I can understand your frustration”

“It's only getting worse,” I complained. Of course my frustration of being kept below ground was very relevant, I was also speaking of my increasingly frustrating inability to forget about King Thranduil. Of course, Beldrir didn't know that. Nor did Legolas or Tauriel. No one knew of that night on the balcony. They'd think me foolish. A hundred elleths threw themselves at the King day and night. I had no intention of being one of them. Though even if I was able to stop thinking of how I had not seen him, the healer in me would not allow myself to forget the burns. The spell I had used to take away the pain was not permanent. It must have worn off by now. Wounds that severe had to be treated regularly if they were ever going to get better.

“I know what to do,” Beldrir’s sudden speech pulled me from my thoughts.

“What do you mean?” I asked, sheathing the wooden sword I had been using and placing it back on its rack.

“Legolas,” Beldrir called to the prince who had been sparring with Tauriel on the other side of the open room. “How do you feel about an extra patrol?” A sly smile crossed the prince’s face. He looked so much like his father when he grinned like that.

“I think that is an excellent idea. Tauriel?” he said turning to his parting partner.

“It is not an excellent idea,” she replied quickly. She looked between Legolas and Beldrir before her eyes settled on me. “But if the alternative is leaving poor Farryn with you lot then I'm in.”

“And what are we doing?” I asked as Beldrir linked his arm through mine and set off at a fast clip with Legolas and Tauriel close behind.

“We are partaking in an extra patrol, wasn't that clear?” he teased. I shortly found out he was leading me to the stables. I was happy to recognize the pretty mare that I had ridden into Mirkwood.

“Have this horse saddled as well as ours, please,” Legolas instructed one of the hands.

“We're going riding?” I asked. My mouth dropped open when I finally realized what was happening. “We’re going out into the woods?”

“We think it would be good for you,” Beldrir said, resting his hand lightly on my shoulder. “Your moods grow blacker by the week, surely this could only improve them.”

“We won't go far,” Legolas continued. “If this were a castle of mortal men this would be considered a tour around the grounds.”

“I still don't think it's a good idea,” Tauriel said but a smile crept across her mouth. “But I think it’s an even worse idea to send you out into the forest with no one but these fools to guard you.” the hand placed the reins of her horse, a stunning grey mare, into her waiting palm. She swung up into the saddle with ease and contained the excited mare while she waiting for the rest of us. As soon as I had mounted my own mare I was anxious to leave. The four of us left the stable at a dignified pace but as soon as we were out of sight we broke into a hard gallop.

Neither I nor my mare were acquainted with the winding, barely visibly paths of the woods but she had good enough sense to follow the horse in front of her so we managed well enough. It was not a comfortable ride, but I was glad to be free. I was out from under King Thranduil’s enormous roof.

I was so lost in my thoughts and the steady rhythm of my mares hoofs that I was nearly unsaddled when she came to a sudden and violent stop.

“Run, Farryn!" I heard Beldrir shout but only after I spotted the swarm of frighteningly massive spiders descending upon us from the trees above. Legolas, Tauriel and Beldrir dismounted and drew their weapons. Against Beldrir’s instructions I dismounted and urged my mare to follow the other horses who were fast disappearing down the path back to the kingdom. I was thankful I had forgotten to return a set of daggers I has been practicing with earlier. They were no great weapons of battle but I was confident in wielding them.

The spiders were as large as our horses and they outnumbered us at least three to one. Legolas, Tauriel and Beldrir cut through most of them. If I hasn't been so terrified I would have been proud when I stuck a dagger in the eye of one.

I looked up to find I was more far away from the others as I should have been. Two spiders stood between me and them. They hissed and bared fangs as long as my arm. One lunged at me. I severed half of one of its legs. Not nearly enough to bring the beast down, but enough to engage it. It lunged again. I dodged and slashed my small blades barely scratching it. I could not keep this up. I would soon falter. Or worse, the spiders would figure out I could not evade two attacks at once.

I was preparing to strike again when a blade far longer than mine slipped past me and into the skull of one of the spiders. The sword was pressed into my hand and the dagger removed. I tried to see who had come to my aid but I didn’t dare take my eyes off the other spider. My perhaps rescuer had their back pressed against mine and took up a fighting stance. I presumed it was Beldrir since I could see Legolas and the back pressed against mine was most definitely male. And it was Beldrir who had instructed me in this manner of back to back fighting. With a more suitable weapon and a partner I found it was much easier to kill the spiders. I cut through the last one like butter. As it collapsed at my feet I was shocked to see Beldrir standing in front of my a few paces up the path. Legolas and Tauriel stood nearby.

If they were all there then who on earth was I pressing my back against?

Before I could turn to uncover the identity of my fighting partner, I heard a terrible crack come from the branches above. A final spider had thrown itself downward. I sprang apart from my mysterious partner and whirled around in time cross blades with him as we thrusts our swords into the back of the monster.

Breathing hard from the adrenaline rushing through my body, I looked up to see who held the other sword. I found myself staring into the unreadable eyes of King Thranduil. I backed away immediately, nearly losing my balance on legs I didn't realize we're trembling.

“You’re Highness,” I whispered for I could not make myself speak any louder. The others were silent.

“Return to the kingdom at once,” the King said sternly. Legolas, Tauriel, and Beldrir bowed and briskly took to the path. I quickly followed.

“The lady will stay behind,” the King’s voice came again. We all froze. I looked to Tauriel thought I knew she was not who he spoke of. I turned back to face the King. He was no longer standing but riding astride a magnificent elk far larger than any horse.

“Sir?” I said firing myself to display as much confidence I had with the sword when I spoke to him.

“You will ride with me,” he stated.

“Really, your highness, I do not mind walking,” I said turning my back to him and continuing on my way determined to avoid eye contact with my companions.

“I insist,” King Thranduil said riding up beside me, reaching down and pulling me up onto the elk by my waist before I could protest. “Even if your legs were not as shaky as a new fawns, I will not risk you wandering off the path. It is impossible to find again once you leave it and I will not waste my guards on a search party for you.” He said nudging his elk into a trot and leaving the others behind. I tried to look back but his broad chest and shoulders blocked my view of anything behind us.

“You're going to slip if you keep squirming,” Thranduil murmured. His tone changed entirely. I refused to dignify is words with a response. He slowed the elk to a leisurely walk. “Are you hurt?” If I didn't know better, I could save sworn there was real concern in his voice. Still, I did not answer. “This is how you thank me for saving your life? By tormenting me with silence?”

“It has been my experience that you prefer my silence,” I replied.

“Perhaps I have seen the error of my ways,” he countered. “Besides saving your life I have given you exactly what you wanted.”

“What do you know of what I want?” I asked turning my head just enough to see him from the corner of my eye. I flinched when I did not see his hand come up and lightly grasp my chin. Very gently, he tilted my face upward so I was looking at the golden autumn canopy above. A thousand shades of green, red, and orange shone in the late afternoon light.

“All you ever want is the sky.” King Thranduil’s mouth was at my ear. His arm tightened around my waist. I could be sensible. I could make my back go straight, I could look forward, and I could stop the fluttering I felt in my stomach whenever he spoke. But I was not sensible. Not in the slightest. So I relaxed my body, let him hold me to him, and watched the canopy pass by as we ride beneath it. I even let my neck relax and rest on his shoulder, my forehead touching his neck.

We reached the gates if Mirkwood far too soon. Once we reached the stables, now all but deserted, the King dismounted first before helping me off the massive animal.

“I must ask that you never go beyond the gates again,” he said seriously. “It is far too dangerous. The spiders have never come thus close before, nor in numbers so great. No one shall be allowed beyond the walls without my consent and a company of guards.”

“If that is what my King commands,” I said with disappointment. Thranduil smiled sadly.

“I know you will find it difficult,” he said. “I find it difficult. But this is a precaution I must take to keep my people safe.”

“I understand,” I replied with a weak smile. I really did understand and I did not hold his decision against him. But I wish I'd know this taste of freedom was going to be my last for a long while. At least I still had the balconies.

“If you’ll excuse me, your highness,” I said curtsying. “I must see that my horse has returned safely.” I walked away before being officially dismissed. It gave me more satisfaction that it ought to that I had walked away from him, rather than the other way around. But I could not silence the part of me that wanted him to come after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for your support! please comment! I want your feedback <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn finds mysterious and extravagant gifts in her room, including and invitation to a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have every right to hate me for taking so long to update lol. But for those of you who have stuck around, I love you. Working full time, plus school, plus travel, plus break ups and other stupid things have kept me from writing. But the other night I had a dream about Thranduil and I took that as a sign to get back into it. There is so much I want to do with this story. Seriously, y'all haven't seen anything yet :)

If I had difficulty keeping the King out of my thoughts before, it was ten times more difficult now. Naturally, I felt like an idiot. Did he think I was doe eyed Elleth waiting to swoon over a king, ripe for the picking? I mean I was swooning, no questions asked but the king didn't know that. Though I did lay my head back against his shoulder. Oh goodness that was lovely. I couldn't stop myself from remembering every detail, even the most minuscule. He could not be clueless to my feelings regardless of whether or not I would admit them. And I most certainly would not. Best case scenario he would think me foolish. Worst case he would think me a lowly elf trying to rise in status by manipulating the heart of a King. Any scenario in between did not look good to me either.

So I did the only thing I could do. I threw myself back into my work. Spiders were becoming more troublesome within our borders. Thankfully no one had come to me seriously injured yet. But I had already seen dozens of scrapes sizzling with spider venom. Tauriel, Legolas and Beldrir were out patrolling nearly every day. I was damn near sick with worry for them even though I knew that the spiders were outmatched by far with my friends in the woods. I was glad they were the ones protecting our boarders even though that meant I didn't see them as much. I was needed at the healer’s hall anyways. I was learning new techniques every day from Grendalin, the oldest of the eleven healers and the only other healer, besides myself, that could do magic without the aid of herbs and chants.

It was after a fascinating day with Grendalin, I made my way home and found my father waiting for me in the front room with a bemused expression on his face.

"Yes, Ada?" Now that I was no longer among humans, I began to revert back to using elvish words. Of course I could speak the tongue of the elves but it was always so much easier to use the common tongue while I lived in Grath.

"Someone delivered something for you," he replied. "They brought it up to your room. They wore very fine livery. I would have sworn it was one of the royal stewards." Blood rushed to my cheeks. I knew they would be bright red in a moment so I ducked my head and made for the stairs.

"Perhaps something from the hall of healers?" I said casually. "It is a royal guild after all." Of course, I knew that wasn't where the package had come from. I hoped it was an overly thoughtful gift from Legolas, or even Beldrir. That would be easy to explain to my father. But if it was a gift from the King, and I didn't dare let myself hope that it was, my father would think I'd become King Thranduil's mistress! Warmth pooled in my lower belly when I thought about being the King's mistress and that made my blush deepen.

When I entered my bedchamber, a comfortable room with somewhat high ceilings, I spotted a long silk bag hanging up against my wardrobe. There was another package, a small box, sitting on the end table beside the wardrobe.

"Why don't you open it? I've been very curious to know what's been sent to you. Even more curious not know who sent it."

"Did it not come with a note?" I asked running my hand over the silk. It was fastened with clasps up one side to keep it closed.

"I don't believe it was," my father commented. "So this generous admirer of yours must either wish to keep his identity for you or he knows the gift will reveal his identity for him."

"You seem quite keen on speculation," I said working my way through the many fastenings.

"Is it wrong to take interest in my only daughters potential suitors?" My father replied.

"We don't know if there are any suitors," I countered. "Besides, the crowned prince is a close friend of mine. That's no secret. More than likely this is just an over generous apology for neglecting our friendship due to the spider infestation." I undid the final clasp and let the silk covering fall to the floor. And I knew in that moment with perfect certainty that my gifts were not from Legolas.

I was gazing at the most exquisite dress I had ever set eyes upon. The fabric was a brilliant crimson not that much of the fabric could be seen for ever my bit of it was laid over with glittering red gems of various sizes. It was as if a massive ruby had been shattered and put back together in the shape of a gown. And each gem was lined with thin gold thread, creating a pattern over the entire dress like the veins of a leaf.

"The prince must think of you as more than a friend to give you such a gift," my father said as breathless as I was. My chest deflated in relief. At least my father thought it was from the Prince. That was a lie I could tolerate until I discovered the truth.

I noticed that in my hurry to reveal my gift I had missed the royal stationary sitting on the side table next to the second smaller gift. It bore the Royal seal. I snatched it up quickly able tore it open. I'll admit I was hoping it was a letter or some personal note but it was an invitation.

"I've been invited to 'The Revelry', what does that mean?" I looked up in confusion. "It says that it is a gathering of the nobility. I am not a noble."

"Perhaps this is your introduction to higher society," my father ventured. "This does not seem like the beginning of a courtship." He was growing suspicious now. I had to divert his attention.

"I did not think the elves had castes like men," I said hoping he would take the bait. He did. Though he loved the people of Grath, he never quite saw them as equals to our race. Before the attack, he often spent long nights at the only tavern debating with the old men of the village about the differences between man and elves.

"Not so much like the kingdoms of men. You'll notice there are no impoverished elves, no peasants, so to speak. But we do still have a King. And if there is a King there are those who are in favor of that King. While all elves are cared for and treated with respect and dignity, there are some that are given just slightly more."

"How fascinating," I nodded. It really was interesting learning about elves, they were my people after all. I should know the customs, the rankings, and the social hierarchy. "Oh goodness father this Revelry is happening in a few hours! I must get ready, please excuse me," I shooed him out of the room and closed my door before he had the chance to ask any more questions about my 'suitor'.

After longer than I cared to admit and one upturned end table later I had managed to work myself into the glittering dress. It was even more stunning on than it was hanging. It was fitted to my body and while that didn't do me any favors whilst trying to put it on, it showed off curves I wasn't completely aware that I had. The long sleeves were fitted down to my wrists and made my arms look long and willowy. The neckline of the gown cut straight across my chest, from the tip of one shoulder, crossing just under my collarbones and across to the tip of my other shoulder. The back of the gown slung low but not low enough to incite unkind remarks. I looked noble. Like I was born into it. I couldn't help but be delighted.

I had nearly forgotten the second gift, the smaller box that I had carefully set on my bed after knocking over the end table. I opened it now and found myself breathless once again. Nestled in a bed of gold velvet was a delicate circlet made of gold shaped to look like a crown of twigs and leaves dotted with tiny rubies. I pulled my long hair into a large, loose bun at the nape of my neck in a hurried, unskilled up-do before placing the circlet on my head. I looked like the spirit of autumn.

It was an hour before the mysterious Revelry was set to begin when I wobbled down the stairs. I was not used to moving in such a garment. I was comfortable, just my movements were more restricted than I was used to.

"Farryn, dearest, you look stunning," my father said from the bottom of the staircase. "And just in time too. Your escorts have arrived." My father gestured to Legolas, Tauriel, and Beldrir standing in the front room as well. Legolas and Tauriel were both clothes in shades of green. Beldrir wore a coppery color that suited him. All of their eyes widened and their mouths dropped when the saw the extravagance of my dress.

"Farryn," Beldrir said softly. "You look...you look," he struggled. But Legolas had no problem opening his mouth.

"You look amazing! Where did you find that dress?" He asked with a large smile. I shut my eyes and fought back a sigh. There went my cover. My father shifted to face Legolas.

"So you are not behind these generous gifts." I knew anything Legolas would say would rouse more questions that I couldn't answer. No one in this room could know about my connection to the King, if it could even be called that. Everyone here either served him, was raised by him, or was my protective father. Besides, I had no proof the gown and circlet were from the King. I can earn the favors of many as a healer. But still, it was better for now if at least my father thought Legolas was my suitor. I loosed what I hope passed for a coy laugh, stopping Legolas' speech.

"Oh he's so modest, how charming is that? Ada, don't pester him," I hurried to take Legolas's arm and lead him to the door with a pointed look. "We really should be going or we will be late. Goodbye Ada!" It was only when the front door was closed behind us that I stopped yanking on Legolas's velvet clad arm.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" Legolas said, he and the others were looking at my queerly.

"Who gave you that gown?" Beldrir asked. He looked worried, almost jealous.

"It wasn't Legolas. That is for sure. This is beyond his limited taste," Tauriel teased.

"I don't know who it is from,” I admitted in a whisper afraid that my father would somehow hear. "He suspected it was Legolas and I thought that was the safest answer until I discovered the identity of my apparent admirer."

"So must I pretend to court you now?" Legolas asked amused by the absurdity of it.

"Oh, good heavens, no," I nearly snorted. "I will tell my father I was mistaken when I said you sent the gown to me and I made no discoveries of my admirer. I'll tell him that whoever it was must have lost interest and the whole thing will fade away into an amusing memory."

"But there is a real admirer," Tauriel pressed. "And by the looks of it he is very well off. He must be attending the Revelry. He's sure to come forth when he sees you're wearing his gifts."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,"' I tried not to wince. If the gown was from the King he would never come forth in front of his most prominent subjects and his son to confess his intentions. With his status and his previous marriage there was no possible way a relationship, especially a relationship with a lower class elf, would be seen positively. And if the gifts weren't from the king, well frankly I wouldn't have any interest. Or worse, if these weren't gifts at all but something to tempt me into a scandal I should think I would die of embarrassment.

"You must have some suspicions," Beldrir pressed. We were nearing the grand hall, where the Revelry was being held.

"Yes I do have some ideas," I admitted as we strode up the ornate doors. The Kings guards nodded to us. "But I won't say anything more on the subject." There must have been something in my tone that made them stop their speculation. I realized, very quickly, that their sudden silence wasn't attributed to me, but the sight that was laid out before us.

The grand hall has been transformed. It was like I was stepping into another world. Garlands of twigs, glass berries and silky leaves were wound around the pillars of the hall. A false canopy of glass leaves in hues of Amber, olive, and crimson hung over a sea of elegant dancing elves. Though it was difficult to see clearly, above the canopy there appeared to be candles and torches. Rich golden light fell onto the dancers below, or passed through the colored leaves creating pools of colored light throughout the room.

"It is as if he's brought the autumn sky into this very room!" Tauriel gasped in awe. I froze. The King brought the sky inside. I was given a dress that matched the decor perfectly. That couldn't have been a coincidence. I had to find Kind Thranduil.

"I do not see the King," I commented as casually as I could. "I should think he'd be in plain view, soaking up praise."

"Oh the King is wherever the young, pretty things are," Tauriel replied. "You'll find him soon enough, surrounded by little flirts. It's quite amusing actually. They behave so foolishly for his attention." And she was right. No sooner had she spoken did I spot the King surrounded by a herd of doe eyed elleths vying for his attention. I instantly felt ill at the sight for it was clear he was enjoying himself. I felt as foolish as those young girls looked, and I realized how close I was to joining their ranks. Perhaps, that's what King Thranduil expected of me. But I would not become a plaything for a King's amusement.

"I wish to dance," I said suddenly. The musicians were picking up their gilded instruments to begin a new song. The dance floor was still mostly clear and I had a plan. My own little act of defiance. I grabbed Tauriel's arm with one hand and Beldrir's in the other. "Grab Legolas," I instructed as I led all three onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked bewildered but amused.

"I told you, I want to dance!" I repeated and joined hands with him and Beldrir. They joined hands with Tauriel so we formed a circle. We had attracted attention as I started to dance, spinning us in wild circles as the musicians adapted to our dancing. A lively tune lifted my spirits and let me soar. Legolas, Beldrir and even Tauriel were breathless with laughter as they abandoned decorum and danced freely.

Somehow, probably through my own clumsiness, my hands slipped from their grasps and I found myself stumbling into the center of our little circle. But I was too full with happiness and to care much and I spun by myself, arms lifted over my head and my face tipped up to the colored light from above. I didn't want to stop. I could have danced for a thousand nights. But if I didn't stop there was a good chance I'd end up splayed on my backside in the middle of the ballroom.

Giggling like a fool, I lowered my arms and watched my dress swirl around my legs. The room still spun. It look a few moments for the golden ballroom to come back into focus. When it finally did, I saw that the King had stepped to the edge of the dance floor. Though he was still surrounded by a flock of overly affectionate elleths, he was watching me intently.

He stepped forward, the elleths stepped with him but he stopped them with a breezy wave of his hand. Legolas, Tauriel, Beldrir and the other dancing elves backed away as King Thranduil approached me, his expression as unreadable as ever.

I did not back away. Instead I curtsied. Halfway through I began to giggle uncontrollably. Though I had no wine, I was drunk on the rich light, the beautiful color and the intoxicating music. King Thranduil's sour disposition was not going to put me out. But instead of admonishing me or simply walking away, the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. He lifted his hand and signaled the musicians to take up their instruments once again before extending that hand to me. His fingers were decorated with rings of ruby and gold, just like my gown. I placed my ringless hand in his as allowed him to lead me to the center of the floor. He looked magnificent in a cloak of brilliant gold, the autumn sun shining on the leaves of his trees. It was only now that I was close to him that I realized his gold cloak was veined with thin lines of brilliant Crimson, the same shade as my gown just as the gold thread in mine was the same shade as his cloak. My gown wasn't just a generous gift, it was designed as the counterpart to his cloak. And the high crown he wore was of golden twigs and ruby leaves, a grander version of my circlet. I wonder who else had noticed the similarities in our wardrobe. Would others gossip? Would I be named a mistress?

Those thoughts flew from my mind the moment I felt Thranduil's hand perch on my waist. I, in turn, places my other hand on his broad shoulder and allowed him to expertly lead me through the dance. He was a fantastic partner, but he did not look at me directly. Instead he seemed to be keeping his eyes fixed on a point just above my head.

I suppose I could have spoken first but another of my very human characteristics has reared its ugly head. Stubbornness. King Thranduil was the one who started this, if he wanted conversation he was going to have to start it himself.

The silence hung between us, but his strong grip on my waist did not pass unnoticed by me. Through every dip and turn he made sure my body was pressed close to his. It was frightfully intimate. He spun me under his arm. When we swung back into place, my hand rested against his chest instead of his shoulder. I was going to correct the positioning, but I became entranced by the firmness I could feel beneath his cloak, by the way his muscles shifted and pulled as we moved across the ballroom. His hand moved from my waist to the small of my back, a subtle change but enough to make my cheeks flush.

The music ended far too soon, forcing me to step away from him. I sunk into a deep curtsy. When I rose, he took my hand and bowed. His lips lightly brushed the back of my hand. My hair stood on end as a pleasant shiver ran up my arm.

"Sweet girl," he murmured against my hand. He rose and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowd. Some of the elleths who had been fluttering around him earlier followed him again now. Others hung back to glare at me, to size me up, to wonder why he had chosen to dance with me and not them. I paid them no mind.

I returned to my friends. Legolas, Tauriel and Beldrir stared at me with mixed expressions of confusion and amazement.

"Are you going to explain whatever that was?" Tauriel spoke first.

"What's to explain?" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"My father does not dance," Legolas interjected. This caught me by surprise. I did not like the suspicious way he was looking at me, as if I were pulling some trick.

“Would you have had me refuse him? Insult him?” I replied. When no one answered me immediately I nodded sharply. “Let that be the end of it then. Come, I think we could all do with some wine.” Thankfully, with the help of a few glasses of wine, my friends forgot the strangeness that was my dance with the King and they did not bring it up again.

King Thranduil did not return to the dance floor with me or with anyone else. But every once in a while, from across the wide expanse of the ballroom, our eyes would meet and I would see a smile dancing behind his cold blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience. Seriously. I'm sorry it's taken this long to update lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of dancing, Farryn stumbles home only to be woken several hours later with news that King Thranduil is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to finish than I wanted it to, but I literally re-wrote this chapter three times because I wanted it to be exactly right. I hope you guys like it!

“The King has always treated me as his own,” Tauriel said to me quietly as we shuffled home from the ball. I could not say for sure what time it was, but the market elves that had not attended were already hauling their wares to the square for selling. I guessed it was just after dawn. But, truth be told, I didn’t care. All I wanted was to get out of my dress, which now seemed to weigh a hundred pounds, and get into my bed. I barely had the energy to listen to Tauriel’s words. 

“He took you on as a ward, did he not?” I asked. I didn’t know much about Tauriel’s past. I did, however, remember that detail from the first time I spoke to her, when King Thranduil had me locked in the dungeons for a night. 

“Yes,” she said. She was walking close and speaking quietly. Whatever she wanted to tell me, she did not want Beldrir or Legolas to hear, both of whom were stumbling along the pathway several yards ahead of us. “I have known him a very long time. And never, not once in all of those years have I ever seen him dance.” 

“But earlier you told me he surrounds himself with silly young things at balls,” I replied trying to sound casual.

“Yes, he does. He drinks with them, laughs with them, they dance for him, but he never dances with them,” she explained. “Your gown and his cloak matched perfectly. That could not have been a coincidence and I am not the only one who noticed.”

“Do you disapprove?” I asked in earnest. 

“It is not my place to judge others,” she said coolly. “However, he has suffered immense loss in his long life. And I believe in that suffering, he has lost the ability to show true kindness, sympathy and perhaps even love.” When I did not answer, she continued. “There are more suitable matches for you.” I know she meant to sound encouraging but I could not think of anyone else who was as appealing as King Thranduil. 

“Such as?” I asked, humoring her. 

“Beldrir, of course!” Tauriel exclaimed in an excited whisper. “Have you not noticed? He is besotted!”

“You must be joking!” I whispered back. I looked at Beldrir, stumbling alongside Legolas. “I mean no offense to Beldrir. He is a wonderful friend. But I do not think I will ever see him as anything more than that.”

“I wish that were not the case,” Tauriel sighed. We walked in silence for a few paces before she turned to me again. “You do not have to court anyone you do not wish to. But please take my warning to heart. King Thranduil does not bring happiness to others. He protects Mirkwood and its citizens, but he is not beloved. His heart is hard and cold.” 

I did not know what to say. I wanted to argue. But how could I? The small private moments I had shared with the King on the balcony and on the ride back from the woods were mine and mine alone. I did not want to share those moments with anyone. There was kindness in King Thranduil’s heart. I was sure of it.

 

I felt like I had only slept for a moment when I was woken by a loud bang on the front door of my home. Drowsy and groggy, I pulled a thin gossamer robe over my knee length slip of silver silk and hurried down the stairs to the entryway. Before I could get to the door, there was another knock. Harder. More urgent. I threw the door open, letting it bang against the wall. I was surprised to see Legolas on my doorstep looking tense. 

“Legolas!” I said reaching out and touching his shoulder. He stiffened at my touch. “What’s the matter?”

“I require the services of a healer,” he said in a tight lipped, overly formal voice. 

“Are you all right?” I asked in a panic, stepping close to check for injuries. He stepped back immediately. 

“I am not the one who is in need,” he said. Was I imagining it, or was he refusing to look me in the eye? “It is the King, he-“

I didn’t let him finish. I took off running in the direction of the main palace faster than I ever thought I could run. My legs were stiff after a night of dancing and my feet stung as they slapped against the winding pathways of the kingdom. I must have slept much longer than I thought for the pathways were mostly deserted. Night had fallen. At least I wouldn’t have to fight through crowds to get to the King. 

I had never been to the King’s chambers before. But I knew where his rooms where. All of the healers knew, just in case. Once in the palace, I followed the dimly lit torches through the palace. After a few twists and turns I found the grand double doors that lead to the King’s bedchamber. Two guards stood at attention.

“Open the door,” I called as I barreled down the hallway. When the guards did not move, I slowed my pace. It was then that I heard the sounds coming from inside the chamber. Horrible sounds of pain and anguish. 

“Forgive me, healer. But you may not pass by order of the King,” the guard said firmly. I threw myself against him, fighting to get to the door. 

“Let me pass!” I shrieked. I could hear Thranduil. He was in pain. I had to get to him. I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Legolas who had caught up to me at last. 

“Let her through,” he ordered. The guards nodded and released their hold on me. I did not wait for them to open the doors as I burst into the King’s bedchamber. I stopped short when I saw him. 

Thranduil lay in the center of the bed, writing in visible pain. He was tangled in a thin gold sheet. The other pillows and blankets were littered across the floor. He must have kicked them off as he struggled. I gasped when I saw his scars. It was not just that he wasn’t concealing them, but they looked raw and red as if they were fresh. How could that be possible? I could see the heat radiating off his scars. Some looked as if they were blistering, like fresh burns. 

“What is happening to him?” I gasped, covering my hand with my mouth to stop the small sob that caught in my throat. Just a few hours ago, I was dancing in his arms. He held me close to him. I stared into those eyes that now refused to open from pain. When had this happened?

“He is dreaming,” Legolas said. I had not noticed that he had come up beside me. 

“He’s asleep?” I asked in disbelief. 

“A night terror,” Legolas replied. “This is not an uncommon occurrence.”

“Why do they just stand there?” I demanded. The guards and the handmaidens stood still at their posts. A few of them wouldn’t even look at the King. 

“They have been ordered by the King to never interfere,” Legolas explained curtly. “No one is to interfere when the nightmares grip him like this.”

“If interference is forbidden then why bring me here?” I asked. 

“Because the King has done something he has never done before,” Legolas replied. His body was held so rigidly that his mouth barely moved when he spoke. He refused to look at me. I could see the hard set of his jaw in the dim light. I was going to press for more information, but my questions were answered before I got the chance. 

“Farryn!” It was Thranduil, shouting my name in his sleep as he thrashed and writhed. His knuckles were white has he gripped the bed sheets. 

“In all of the years of these attacks he has never once spoken. The first time he is able to, he calls out your name,” Legolas looked down at me from the corner of his eye. “Why is that, do you think?” It wasn’t an honest question. It was an accusation. He saw the way Thranduil held me as we danced. The whole court did. Thranduil had made a statement that Legolas did not like. But that could not be my top priority right now. 

“If you are going to accuse me of something, I suggest you wait until we deal with more pressing matters,” I replied. 

“Farryn!” Thranduil called out again. 

“And I am going to take that as permission to interfere,” I said determinedly. “You two,” I pointed to the two maids nearest to the bed. “Each of you take an arm and hold tight. Try to stop him from flailing and clawing at himself.” They hesitated. “Or let him tear at his own skin. Let him make more scars. It’s your choice,” I snapped. I felt bad for speaking so harshly, but at this point I cared more about results than gentleness. The maids nodded and did as I asked them. I turned to the guards. “I need two of you to grab his legs and keep them as still as you can. The more he moves, the harder it will be for me to understand whatever this is.” The guards nodded and took hold of Thranduil’s legs. 

With the others restraining the King I was able to climb onto the bed and straddle his torso. Between the five of us we had stabilized him enough to where I could at least make an attempt at healing him. Or waking him. Light as a feather, I laid my hands on his bare chest and tried to find the source of his pain. Scars ribboned down his neck all the way across his chest. I closed my eyes so I couldn’t see anything. I hoped that I would be able to concentrate more if I wasn’t staring at him. 

As soon as I let my energy release I felt something block me. Dark magic was swirling through Thranduil’s body, blocking my healing magic. My eyes flew open in surprise and the connection was broken. 

“Not possible,” I whispered. This was much more than just a night terror. Legolas shot me a concerned look but I couldn’t take a moment to explain. I shut my eyes again and pressed my hands onto Thranduil’s chest, ready to try again. The dark magic inside him reared up to meet me but I pushed through it. Where was it coming from? It had to be coming from somewhere. Sure, Thranduil was short tempered, cold, and occasionally hostile but to be filled with so much darkness was the mark of a truly evil, soulless being. And I knew in my heart that was not who Thranduil was. 

I fought through the veins of darkness, desperate to find its source. By the time I found the dense knot of dark magic gripping his mind I had broken into a sweat. As I suspected, the dark magic was not coming from within him. It was living within him like a parasite. But then I remembered. 

Dragonfire. 

A dragon caused these burns and scars. The fire that seared Thranduil’s marble like skin must have been bursting with dark magic. Forcing my healing magic past the vicious attacked of the dark magic, I sensed the source of Thranduil’s agony deep in his mind. I tried to smother it with my healing power. Thranduil suddenly arched up and cried out. I withdrew. 

I thought back to before, on the balcony when I was able to ease his pain. He was awake then and I didn’t sense any of this dark energy that was coursing through him now. Perhaps, Thranduil had found a way to banish this darkness during the day but he must not be able to block it when he is asleep. 

“You Highness,” I said, gently trying to seep my healing power into the tangle of dark magic gripping his mind. “Your Highness I need you to wake up.” Underneath me, Thranduil continued to thrash and struggle but his eyes remained closed. The darkness fought against me once more, tightening its grip on his mind. 

“Come on!” I groaned, pressing down harder on his chest. His scars were red and angry. Hot to the touch. “Your Highness you must wake up!” I was shouting now. I gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him. 

“Thranduil, please!” My voice broke as I shouted his name. His eyes flew open, his scars cloaked themselves once again as the dark magic disappeared. “Let him go,” I instructed the guards who had helped me. My voice was thick. I realized that I was crying. 

“What’s happened? Are you hurt?” It was Thranduil. As soon as his arms and legs were released he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. His skin was still far too hot. I couldn’t answer. I had used too much energy, so much magic. I was very tired. 

“Dark magic,” I breathed, resting my cheek against Thranduil’s shoulder. He lifted his hand and cupped the back of my head. 

“I know,” he scanned the faces of the others in the room, trying to discern if they had heard me. If they had, they hid it well. “No one must know,” he whispered to me. I nodded, too tired to speak anymore. “Take her to the window,” he demanded. “Let the starlight touch her skin. It will restore her strength.” He commanded two of the guards. Gingerly, they supported me as I climbed off the bed. My legs shook like a new born elk’s as they guided me to the paneless window. I stretched out into the night and felt the cool kiss of starlight on my skin. I drank up the energy. When I had regained a considerable amount of strength I turned back to Thranduil. 

“Thank you all for your assistance,” I said to the guards and maids in the room. “But his Highness must rest now.” I looked at Thranduil, who nodded. 

“Yes, you are all dismissed,” he said. “Thank you,” he added quickly. Only Legolas stayed behind. His expression was unreadable, something clearly learned from his father. 

“Should I leave as well?” He asked. There was something cold in his voice that concerned me. “Or shall I leave you in the…capable hands of the healer?” That comment was meant to sting, and it did. I narrowed my eyes. 

“You are welcome to stay if you wish, my Prince,” I said curtly. “Though it is up to his Highness, I have no issue with you listening in on the questions I must ask your father. You did want my help didn’t you? That’s why you fetched me, is it not?” It was hard not to mirror his tone. I had very rarely experienced hostility in my life, especially not from friends. Especially not from Legolas, my first friend in Mirkwood. 

“No,” Legolas said turning on his heel and striding out the door. “I will leave you to conclude your business.” The guards pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Thranduil and I alone. I debated going after Legolas. I hated to leave the air between us muddied. On the other hand, I did have a much larger problem to deal with. With some reluctance, I turned back to face the King. 

“Dark magic?” I said, crossing the room and standing at the side of the bed. I had to force myself not to let my eyes wander across his bare chest. Now was not the time for that. 

“Yes,” he nodded somberly. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you how dangerous that is,” I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

“Yes, which is why no one can know,” Thranduil said again. “It will send everyone into an unnecessary panic.”

“Unnecessary?” I repeated. “Do you realize how much dark magic was inside of you? It should have torn you apart. Your bones should be ash, your skin should be dripping off of your body. Dark magic is pure destruction.” 

“It is under control,” Thranduil said through clenched teeth.

“Is that so?” I retaliated. “Because that is not what I saw. What I saw was you trapped in unconsciousness by enough dark magic to wipe out an army of men. It locked you in unconsciousness. It could change your actions if it wanted to. It could bend you to its will. You’re a powerful King of a powerful kingdom. Do you not realize this?”

“Of course I realize it! Do you take me for a fool?” Thranduil shouted. His eyes were wild, not with anger but with panic. 

“It only comes to me when I fall into a deep enough sleep,” he sighed, defeated. “It is not in me now that I am awake, you can see for yourself if you like.” Dark magic was notoriously tricky. It very well could be in him still, just hiding, biding its time. 

“Very well,” I said climbing back onto the bed and sliding up next to him. Trying not to blush, I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes. This time nothing blocked me as I sent my energy into him. I followed the natural waves of the energy in his body. He was right, it seemed. The dark magic was gone. At least most of it was. I could sense the energies in his mind, there was still a small knot of dark magic sending a faint pulse of twisted energy right down into his heart. I didn’t go any farther. It was not right for me to pry into his heart like that. So I withdrew.

“What did you find?” He asked me. 

“There is some dark magic still residing in you,” I said. “Only a very little bit. But just enough to allow that massive force to invade you when you sleep.” 

“Can you remove it?” He asked, placing his hand over mine. I looked at his face. His brows drew together over his wide, pleading eyes. “Please, can you get it out of me? I don’t want it anymore. I’ve been carrying it for too long.” His voice grew thick. He shut his eyes tight, looking away from me. I could clearly see the scars that ribboned up his neck and covered the left side of his face. 

“I think you know it doesn’t work that way,” I said gently. Magic was simply energy. Energy could be shifted, energy could be manipulated, but it could not be removed. The dark magic, as faint as it was, had sunk its hooks deep into Thranduil’s heart and mind. It was not just his skin that had been seared by Dragonfire. 

“I heard your voice,” he said after a long stretch of weighted silence. “Through the fire and blood and pain I heard you. That’s when I knew the fire was not real and that I had to open my eyes.”

“I would have called for you until my voice went out,” I said, looking down at my hand that was still covered by his. Thranduil shifted and moved into a sitting position. I saw him wince a little as he moved. The skin around some of his scars and burns was cracking and stretching as he moved. “Don’t strain yourself,” I tried to say, but my voice came out as a whisper. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said gently, bringing his other hand up to cup my cheek. A blush bloomed under my cheeks and warmth flooded my belly as I looked up at his face. Even with one cloudy eye and a maze of scars, he was devastatingly handsome. Not a monster at all. 

I did not resist when he guided my face closer to his. And when his lips touched mine, I felt as if a thousand stars had flickered to life inside me. It was too soon when he pulled away, so I followed him and brought his mouth back to mine. He kissed me again, deeper this time. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I could feel every muscle in his chest and arms. When our lips broke apart again, I was completely drunk on him. It was as if I had gulped an entire bottle of the sweetest wine. I let my head rest on his shoulder feeling like I was floating on a cloud. 

“Little dove,” Thranduil whispered tenderly, stroking my silvery hair. He tipped my chin upward and kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. He laid back down on the bed, bringing me with him. I nestled against his good side and he tucked me under his arm. We shared a few more long, sleepy kisses before he drifted back to sleep. I stayed awake for a long time, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. If the darkness were to come back and take hold of him, I wanted to be there to banish it once again. 

Perhaps an hour later, maybe more, Thranduil shifted. I was alert at once, fearing the worst. Instead, he encircled me in both arms and pressed his lips into my forehead. 

“Sleep, little dove,” he whispered. “I will not fall into the fire with you beside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your kind words and support :) your comments literally get me through the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farryn awakens the next morning and nothing goes the way she expects it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Hopefully no one hates me for making them wait so long. My life has been a living hell the past year. Not much time to write in hell. But I'm better and Farryn and Thranduil are back! Thank you so much!

When I awoke the next morning I was not wrapped up in warm, strong arms like I dreamed I would be. Instead, I was wrapped up in cool, silky sheets warmed by the light of the sun. Not an awful alternative, I admit, but it wasn’t what I expected. Or wanted.

I immediately shot up in a mix of worry and disappointment. Had Thranduil really left me all alone? I was alone in the King’s bed. Now there was a reality I never thought I’d face.

“Oh good!” A female voice startled me. My head whipped around so fast I made myself dizzy. There was a chamber maid sitting on the bench by the window. Her smile was bright and kind. I recognized her as one of the maids that had helped me restrain Thranduil last night. “You’re finally awake. I was worried your breakfast would get too cold. I fetched it nearly an hour ago. I suppose you can call this a luncheon now,” she chuckled and brought the tray over to me. Breakfast in bed. That was a nice perk.

“Did you say luncheon?” I asked cautiously.

“Yes, my lady.” The maid replied. “Seeing as it’s nearly midday.”

“Midday?” I exclaimed. I writhed to untangle myself from the golden sheets. “I’m expected in the healers wing. I’m so terribly late.” I had made it halfway to the door before the chill in the air reminded me of what I was wearing. “I can’t go anywhere in this!” I cried. Leaving the King’s chambers in nothing but my shift and robe would definitely not go unnoticed. And that was the last thing I needed.

“It’s all right, my lady,” the maid said kindly. She walked over to me and guided me back to the bed. “Word has already been sent to the healers that you would be delayed today, if you decided to come it at all.”

“Of course I’m going to go in. I have work to do,” I simpered. How was I going to explain this?

“Not another word about work until you’ve eaten something. I reckon you haven’t eaten anything since the Revelry and that was quite some time ago.” The maid was right. It had been a long time since I’d eaten. I could feel the hollowness in my stomach. With a nod, I sat back down on the bed. The maid lifted the lid on the gilded tray. There was a bowl of sweet smelling broth, a small dish of berries drizzled in honey and a cup of warm cider.

“That smells amazing,” I sighed, instantly feeling more relaxed. I plucked a sticky berry from dish and popped in my mouth.

“The King instructed that you be given the best of care,” the maid commented.

“That’s very kind. But you don’t have to continue going out of your way for me. You must have other things to do, more important things.” I said holding the warm cider cup in my chilled hands.

“Actually, being the King’s chambermaid is a very easy job,” the maid grinned. “He spends most of his time in the throne room or the study. I simply have to keep his bed made and his clothes clean. This is the first time I’ve had someone to wait on.”

“Unless the King has a night terror,” I said quietly. The maid grew quiet.

“Yes,” she said. “I am so grateful that Legolas fetched you last night. The King is not the most amiable being, but I hate seeing him in such torment. He is my King after all.”

“Of course,” I replied. “It was unbearable to see him in such a way. Though I think Legolas regrets sending for me. Can I ask a favor of you?”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Make that two favors. I’m not a lady so you needn’t address me as such. I am the same as you,” I said with a kind smile. “Second, if the King goes into another fit and Legolas does not come fetch me, please promise me that you will send for me.”

“I don’t know if I can go against royal orders like that,” the maid said nervously.

“What is your name?” I asked her, feeling very rude for not asking sooner.

“Anise,” she replied.

“Anise, this goes beyond royal orders. You’ve seen what happens for yourself. You know something has to be done for the King when it happens,” I pleaded. Anise considered for a moment before sighing.

“You’re right. I know you’re right. And you’re the only one who’s ever been able to bring him out of a terror. If Legolas does not fetch you next time, I will see to it that you are brought here.” I beamed at her agreement. I wanted to hug her.

“Thank you, Anise. You will be doing the right thing,” Instead of a hug, I placed my hand gingerly on her arm as a sign of friendship. I still had to remind myself that elves limited their physical interactions in a way that the humans I grew up with did not.

“Though, pardon me saying so miss, perhaps next time this occurs I won’t have to fetch you because you’ll already be here,” she said with a mischievous smile. I blushed deeply, but her words delighted me.

“Nothing happened between us, if that’s what you mean,” I said but I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Whatever happened between the two of you is not my business,” Anise said respectfully. “But the King has not shared his bedchambers in a lifetime. And the way he held you when he came out of his trance…”

“It was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever felt in my life, being held like that,” I sighed. I giggled. I actually giggled, like the elleths I had mocked at the Revelry. Anise giggled with me. I realized how lovely it was to have someone to talk to about this. I couldn’t talk to Tauriel like this, as much as I wanted to. I feared she would react the same way Legolas did when he saw the way his father held me. Oh, what Legolas must be thinking. He must be thinking the worst of me. I had to find him and explain what had really happened.

“Please help me eat this,” I said to Anise, who looked at me with utter confusion. “There’s too much of it for me to eat by myself. Besides, there’s something urgent I have to attend to.”

“This is very strange,” Anise said, though she did not refrain from tasting the broth.

“I figure there are a lot of things I do that many here think strange. Where I grew up, sharing food was commonplace,” I explained. Anise seemed to accept my explanation When we had finished off the food, she presented me with a dress.

“There’s a whole closet full of unused dresses meant for visiting noblewomen,” Anise explained as she helped me fasten the lace up back. The dress was simple in cut but the fabric was a deep forest green velvet that I could not stop running my hands over.

“Thank you so much for everything, Anise. I hope to see you soon,” I said lifting my skirts and hurrying out the door.

“I’m sure I will,” Anise called after me, eliciting a final round of giggles.

I asked the first guard I saw where I could find Prince Legolas. It wasn’t surprising to hear that he would be in the armory, training. I hurried there as fast as I could. I found him hacking away at a training figurine with vigor.

“Legolas,” I called. He froze. With a sigh he dug his sword into the packed dirt that made up the floor. He was hesitant to turn around. When he did, he looked at me with cold eyes.

“Just leaving my father’s chambers, are you?” He asked with disdain. I opened my mouth to speak. “Spare me the theatrics of trying to deny it. I saw Anise carrying a tray of food long after my father left his rooms.”

“I was not going to deny it,” I said trying not to sound curt. After all, I was here to ease his mind. “I was simply trying to explain myself.”

“You don’t need to,” Legolas snapped.

“Clearly I do, because I fear you have assumed the worst of me,” I said choosing my words carefully.

“You did spend the night in my father’s chambers, did you not?” Legolas asked. “It’s not hard to imagine what happened once the doors closed. Do you really think so little of me that I wouldn’t realize our friendship was a farce so you could get to my father?”

“Do you really think so little of me that you would assume that is the truth without giving me a chance to tell you what happened?” I was hurt now. “I told you that you did not have to leave the King’s chambers. But you chose to. After that I asked the King a few questions about his nightmares. Once he fell asleep, I only meant to stay for a few moments, just to make sure he didn’t have another night terror. I fell asleep on the bench by the window. It was accidental.” It was not the truth. I did not like trading one lie for another. But I would much rather him believe this lie than let him go on believing I had used him to get to the King. Legolas did not say anything. He simply looked at me with distrust in his eyes and picked up his sword.

“I would have thought,” I said once he had turned his back on me. “That a friend as good as you would not cast me out so easily.” I did not give him a chance to answer. If he did, he would have seen the tears burning in my eyes that were threatening to fall.

I walked briskly through the labyrinth of hallways that were now familiar to me. I felt completely wretched. I wanted to talk to Thranduil. Legolas was his son after all. I made my way to the throne room, which was closed and guarded as the King was not granting public audiences on that day.

“Do you have an appointment to see the King?” The guard asked me.

“No, but if he is not busy I would like to speak to him,” I said cordially. The guard nodded and opened the doors for me. I was thankful that I had dedicated some of my time in the past given them water during their watches. I don’t think I would have been granted this access otherwise.

Mercifully, the throne room was empty except for the King who sat on his woodland throne reading papers. He did not look up as I entered. And he did not look up when I stopped before him. I waited for a moment longer before speaking.

“Do you have official business that needs my attention?” Thranduil cut me off. He still did not look up.

“No, your Highness,” I said. Perhaps he did not know it was me, after all he wouldn’t even look up.

“These hours are for official business of the crown. If you do not have any official business with the crown then I suggest you move on,” He said tensely. I was taken aback. Another blow to my already wounded pride.

“Very well,” I said. I turned around sharply and fled the room without so much as a curtsy. Not that the King cared.

I hurried through the halls, not sure where to go now. I couldn’t go to the healer’s guild to work. I was far too distracted to do any proper healing. I would probably end up killing someone by mistake.

When I rounded the corner, I was relieved to see Beldrir making his rounds. He was exactly the sort of friendly face I needed.

“You would not believe how awful this day as been,” I said as I fell into step with him.

“Really? I would think after the night you had, you would be positively glowing,” Beldrir said snidely.

“Not you too,” I groaned and hurried around him. I ran all the way home, dashing through the market place, not stopping to say hello even when my name was called. When I arrived home, I was surprised to see my father in the front sitting room.

“Early day?” I asked him, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

“I decided to wait for you to return after you dashed out the door like a creature gone mad last night. I trust that whatever matter the Prince came to you with last night was properly taken care of?”

“Yes, of course. Everything is fine now,” I said shakily. I could tell my father didn’t quite believe me. Thankfully he didn’t press the matter. If he did, I would come undone before him.

“Very good. Someone slid this under the door this morning. I figured it was for you,” my father was holding a shimmering gold envelope. Royal stationary. I tried to hide my eagerness when I took it from his hands and tore it open. There was a small note scratched onto the thick pale gold parchment contained within the envelope. It only said two words.

_Forgive Me._


	11. Chapter 11

I had never felt so lonely in Mirkwood. Weeks went by and I had not spoken to my friends or King Thranduil. Legolas, Tauriel, and Beldrir all avoided my gaze when we passed each other in the corridors. And the King? Well he may as well have disappeared from the face of the earth. My father sensed a change in my spirits. He often brought home little tarts or sweet wine in an attempt to cheer me. It did not work. But I appreciated his efforts. 

I spent all of my time in the healers’ hall. I was the first one there in the morning and the last one there in the evening. The medicine shelves had never looked so tidy. The stock lists were always up to date. Tonics that were to be picked up or delivered the following morning were prepared well in advanced. I was doing anything and everything I could to delay walking through the halls of the kingdom. But after sweeping the floor for the third time, I realized I had officially run out of things to do. I had to go home. 

I crept out of the healer’s hall looking more like a thief than a healer. I checked around to see which guards were on duty. Beldrir was not there. Not that I expected him to be. I suspected that he swapped with the other guards whenever he was placed near the healer’s hall. 

Thankfully, I had chosen a time of evening when not many were still out of their homes. The market was already closed; the throne room was closed as well. Only a handful of elves still walked about. I still hurried home as I was being followed, always looking over my shoulder. I hoped for and dreaded the idea of running into the King or any of my friends in these twisting halls. 

Father was already asleep when I stepped into the house. It was for the best, I didn’t want to answer the same questions he asked me every day and hear the questions he wanted to ask underneath his words. I went up to my room and changed into my night gown. I was too restless to sleep, as usual, so I picked out a book from my shelf, a collection of fairytales that I had read at least a hundred times but have always calmed my mind. 

I had been reading for quite a while. So when there was a knock at the front door of the house, I did not register it right away. It took a second, louder knock to fully bring me back to the real world. Every hair stood on end. There was only one reason someone would be knocking so urgently at this time of night. I grabbed my robe and threw it about my shoulders as I hurried down the stairs. When I threw the door open I found Anise standing on my doorstep. 

“The guards refused to fetch you, so I came myself,” Anise said already making her way back toward the main palace. I was close on her heels. 

“How bad is it?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I considered stopping by the healer’s hall to pick up herbs that would sooth the King’s scars.

“It is as it was last time. But he’s never had two fits so close together. It’s only been a few weeks since the last one. They are usually seasons apart.” That worried me. Could that mean the dark magic that infected the King was growing stronger? If that was the case, there was little good any of my herbs could do. Besides, my talent did not lie with herbs. 

Anise and I did not speak again until we reached the grand doors of King Thranduil’s chamber. I could hear his screams from where I stood. My stomach churned. 

“Let us through, please,” Anise said to the guards, surprised that they had not already moved aside. 

“You may enter,” the guard said to Anise. But then he looked at me. “You may not.”

“As the King’s healer, I insist you let me pass,” I demanded, trying to look as intimidating as possible while barefoot in my nightie. The guard chuckled. 

“You are not the King’s healer,” he said with a sneer. 

“Then who healed him last time this happened?” I asked. “Because I’m quite sure it was me. Besides, the King has asked for me by name.” That wasn’t exactly true. But it wasn’t a lie either. Last time this happened Thranduil called for me while he was trapped in unconsciousness. Perhaps he was calling for me now. 

“Is that so?” The guard said mockingly. “That’s so odd. Because our orders,” he said gesturing to his partner, “are, as the King himself said, to keep Healer Farryn out.” 

“Surely the King’s health is more important that following orders?” I pleaded, attempted to appeal to their sense of honor. 

“It’s not worth my job,” the other guard said. I realized then that I wouldn’t be getting through those doors. I turned to Anise. 

“Come with me to the healer’s hall. I will give you some herbs and tell you how to use them.” Anise nodded and together we ran to the deserted healer’s hall. I threw open the herb cabinet, trying to concentrate on what could be done. There was no herb that could battle the dark magic coursing through the King’s body. But there were herbs that could help with the pain, herbs that Anise would be able to use. 

“This one is easy,” I said grabbing a jar of small green leaves. “This is mint. Take a handful and crush them up in your hand. Then place your hand anywhere that his skin looks too hot. The mint with cool it. Also dab some of the stickiness from the mint leaves at the King’s temples. It might help.”

“You want me to touch the King?” Anise asked, her eyes wide. “I’m forbidden to interfere, all of his personal staff is.” I paid her no mind and grabbed a small tin of salve. 

“Use this on the scars that look more like burns,” I instructed, pushing the tin into her hands. “Especially if they start to blister.” I also grabbed a sprig of lavender and handed it to her. “Try to get him to breathe in the scent of the petals. It may calm his mind. I don’t know. But it’s worth a shot, I think.”

“Farryn, please listen to me! They aren’t going to let me near him. The guards will restrain me if they have to,” Anise pleaded. But I was having none of it. 

“That is the most ridiculous thing,” I sighed with frustration. “Just start treating him. Get the other maids to help keep him still. I don’t know how you’re going to get him to wake up, but when he does make him drink this.” I shoved a pouch of rose petals, sleeping bell buds, and the powder of a starflower into her overflowing hands. “Just soak the pouch in warm water and make sure he drinks all of it. It’ll help him fall back asleep.” Anise was going to protest again. But I cut her off. “Please, please just try.” I wanted to sound strong and commanding but I sounded weak and pleading. “I can’t be in there to help him and it’s tearing me apart.” My throat had grown thick with tears. I couldn’t stop myself from weeping. Why had the King shut me out? I couldn’t understand it. 

“Farryn?” Anise said quietly. I felt her cool hand on my shoulder, but I shied away from her touch. 

“Just please go help him,” I said, openly crying now. Anise had no idea what to make of me. Elves did not weep the way humans wept. And it was becoming more clear to me every day that even though I was an elf, I was much more human on the inside. I leaned against the wall, unable to contain my ragged sobs. “Please go, please.” Anise obeyed my wish with reluctance. When I was certain I was alone, I sank to the floor and tucked my knees to my chest. I cried into the silken folds of my nightgown until my throat was raw and my eyes were almost too puffy to open. Drained and exhausted, I staggered to my feet. I tightened my robe around my body and skittered home. 

After a fitful sleep, I finally gave up and got out of bed. As I dressed, I decided that I would look for Anise and ask after the King. I was nervous as I approached the King’s chambers. It was the last place I wanted to be but I did not know where else I would look for Anise. My nerves quickly multiplied when I saw that Beldrir was one of the guards standing at the King’s chamber. 

“You know you may not enter,” the other guard, the same one from the night before, said before I could utter a word. 

“I am not here for the King. I am looking for Anise. I must speak with her,” I explained. 

“If you’re looking for Anise, I suggest you check the dungeon,” Beldrir said, his voice devoid of emotion. 

“Why on earth would she be in the dungeon?” I asked, assuming Beldrir was having a go at me. But when he looked at me, I could tell there was no jest in his words. 

“Anise was taken to the dungeon last night for disobeying the King’s orders.” After his words fully registered in my mind I took off running for the dungeon. I ran past the guards posted outside, ignoring their demands to halt. 

“Anise?” I called out. “Anise, where are you?”

“I’m here!” I heard her voice call from one of the higher cells. I hurried up to her. 

“Anise, I am so sorry this is all my fault,” I gasped, clinging to the bars of her cell. 

“Yes, it really is,” she said. But she still smiled. “It’s all right. I’ll only be in here for a few more hours. It’s not so bad really. And it’s not like I committed a true crime. I’m here for doing the right thing.”

“You shouldn’t be in here at all!” I cried. 

“Well, I don’t think the guards wanted to arrest me. But they could hardly ignore a direct order from the King. I don’t blame them at all,” she explained. 

“The King himself sent you down here after you tried to help him?” I asked convinced more than ever that I had been mistaken about Thranduil once again. 

“When he awoke from the night terror, he was enraged to find me rubbing that burn salve over his scars. He had me thrown down here immediately. But the salve you gave me worked! Not that he cared.” 

“I couldn’t care at all whether it worked or not, not after what he’s done to you,” I hissed. “In fact, I think I will go have a word with him now. But I promise I’ll come back later. I’ll bring you some food. You need something to eat besides whatever gruel they feed the prisoners.” I took my leave of Anise. As I walked I tried to work out a way I could get to the King without being thrown in the dungeons myself. Not that it would be the first time. 

I could go to the throne room, if the King happened to be taking audiences today. I decided that was my best course of action and began walking that way but I was suddenly stopped by an elf dressed in the royal livery. 

“You have been summoned to the King’s study,” the steward said briskly. I blinked in surprise. Perhaps I had a touch of luck on my side today. “This way if you please.” Of course, I already knew where the study was but I allowed the uptight steward to guide me through the main palace. When we reached the door of the study, ornately carved with the figure of an elk under an oak tree, the steward motioned for me to stop. 

“I will announce you,” he said and entered the study, closing the door behind him. “The Lady Farryn to see you, as requested,” I heard his muffled voice through the door. I did not hear the King speak but the study door quickly flew open again. 

“You may enter,” the steward said. I stepped into the study with confidence, determined to not show the King my weakness. The study door shut behind me with a bang. I flinched. So much for not showing weakness. Not that King Thranduil was paying any attention anyways. He was bent over parchments and letters. 

“You must be wondering why I have asked you here,” the King said after a long silent spell. 

“Yes I am. I was most surprised at your summons,” I said with a touch of venom in my voice. 

“I have a proposition for you. One that I think you will find most beneficial,” the King continued, still not looking up from his papers. Frustration boiled inside me. It was as if we were strangers. 

“Oh, do you now?” I asked, an unmistakable edge in my voice. It seemed that I had finally earned the King’s full attention. He looked up from his papers, fixing me with a gold stare. Without breaking eye contact, he moved around his massive desk and stood before me. He was still some feet away but I suddenly felt more vulnerable without something in between us. Like a rabbit being hunted by a fox with nowhere to run. 

“It is obviously clear that you have become unhappy living here in Mirkwood,” the King continued. 

“Obvious is it?” I replied. I knew I probably should hold my tongue but I couldn’t help it. “Is the source of my unhappiness obvious too?” The King stared at me with narrowed eyes. He truly was an imposing figure.

“Lord Elrond has written me news of Rivendell. In his letter, he mentions the quickly blossoming talents of his daughter, Arwen. She is making great strides with her healing abilities. In fact, she is able to heal others with magic. A rare talent indeed.”

“Lord Elrond must be proud,” this time my words were genuine. And I’ll admit I was curious for more information about the daughter, Arwen and her abilities. 

“Yes, he is. However, there are no healers in Rivendell that use magic. They all use tonics, potions and such. There is no one to teach Arwen the ways of healing magic. No one to help her reach her full potential. So naturally, I have written to Lord Elrond and offered him your services.” 

“Excuse me?” I exclaimed. “You’ve offered someone my services and you did not think that perhaps you should ask me? How dare you?” I was speaking louder than I meant to but I could not contain my anger any longer. 

“How dare I?” The King chuckled. “You are part of the healer’s guild, a royal organization. You are very much under my command. I do not have to ask your permission to command what is mine.”

“So this is a punishment then?” I said in disbelief, for that was the only option that made sense to me. “What? Have I learned to much about our brave and noble King and now I must be sent away even though I have done nothing wrong!” For the first time ever, Thranduil looked truly surprised. His expression softened and I could swear there was sadness in his eyes. But I no longer cared for the emotions that haunted his eyes. 

“Farryn,” he said softly. He took a step towards me and I quickly took a step back. “This is not a punishment. I know you can’t see it right now, but this is the right thing to do.”

“For who?” I shot back. Thranduil winced. 

“You are unhappy here. You have been presented with a wonderful opportunity as a healer and Lord Elrond is anxious to meet you,” Thranduil tried again. 

“Yes, I am quite unhappy,” I huffed. “Can you guess why that might be?” I stared him down, I held his gaze. I would not be the one to look away. “No guesses? Well then perhaps I will explain it to you. Perhaps I became unhappy when you threw my friend in a cell for trying to help you. Perhaps I became unhappy when your son decided I was little more than a common mistress. Perhaps I became unhappy when, after you spend a night kissing me, you decided I was far too beneath you to be shown any respect or courtesy. And now that I think about it, I would be delighted to go to Rivendell and serve Lord Elrond. And despite the fact you are taking me from my home without giving me a choice, I will gladly leave Mirkwood if it means I will be rid of you!” I spat. I did not wait to be dismissed. I left the study, slamming the door behind me.


End file.
